Don't Ask Don't Tell
by ylg
Summary: recueil de one shots limesques sur des militaires de FMA. genres, couples et ambiances variés :: 15ème volet : des fantômes. 16e: Roy/Havoc. 17e: Roy/Ed. 18e: Archer x Fury. 19e: Roy/Hughes. 20e: Maria/Scieszka. 21e: Havoc x Rebecca, à ses pieds. MàJ, 22e: Olivier x Havoc, en son pouvoir.
1. RoyKimblee, armes

**Titre : **À main armée  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>Fullmetal Alchemist  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Zolf J. Kimblee/Roy Mustang  
><strong>Genre : <strong>sadique  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG-13 à R / T-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« fétichisme: arme de service »  
>sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multi-Fandom en Français<br>**Continuité : **guerre d'Ishval  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>850

oOo

Roy est complètement prostré, abattu par une nouvelle journée de massacre. Kimblee se moque de sa fragilité. Ils sont pourtant des soldats, que diable ! il devait bien savoir à quoi s'attendre, quand il a signé.

Chaque mot que prononce Kimblee pour le convaincre qu'il n'a, bon sang ! pas à se sentir coupable de ce qu'il fait, obtient l'effet inverse et l'enfonce un peu plus dans son dégoût de lui-même et de ses actes.

Il ne manque plus au pathétique tableau qu'il présente que des larmes roulant en silence sur ses joues. Ils ont vu certains de leurs collègues craquer sous la pression ; Armstrong s'est une fois mis à sangloter comme un enfant, d'autres hurlent plutôt comme des possédés.  
>Roy, lui, se referme sur lui-même. Il ne pleurera pas. Un homme ne doit pas pleurer.<p>

Bien sûr, il ne le dit pas lui-même. C'est Kimblee qui interprête et fait le lien tout seul, poursuivant son monologue.

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Nous ne sommes plus des hommes, même des animaux ne se comporteraient pas de manière si abjecte ? Tu as raison, Flame. Nous sommes des démons. Nous n'avons même plus besoin d'armes pour tuer, nos mains suffisent pour exterminer à distance. »

Puisque ce cher Roy ne veut pas être consolé, he bien, Kimblee s'ingénie à le briser un peu plus. Il est prévisible, ce garçon : à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, il l'obligera à réagir. Il n'est quand même pas du genre à se tasser par terre sans rien faire et attendre de mourir. Si on le pousse juste assez, il se relèvera et ira détruire absolument tout ce qu'on lui demandera pour ne plus avoir à penser, quitte à se donner la mort une fois son travail accompli.  
>C'est un spectacle qui divertirait beaucoup Kimblee.<p>

Quand même, se dit-il, c'est dommage qu'il lui manque les larmes. Pour rectifier cela, il assujettit sa nuque et lèche sa joue, laissant un sillon humide. Voilà. Il est bien mieux ainsi.  
>Roy est raide comme un pantin de bois entre les bras de Kimblee. Son regard est comme mort. Il le laisse lui prendre son pistolet sans réagir.<p>

Kimblee lui souffle à l'oreille :  
>« Ces armes de poing nous sont inutiles. Pauvres petites, dires qu'elles étaient nos partenaires autrefois… Que dirais-tu d'appliquer l'échange équivalent : nous les avons privées de leur utilité, il va nous falloir leur trouver un nouvel usage, n'est-ce pas ? »<p>

Le museau du pistolet effleure la joue de Roy et cherche à entrer dans sa bouche. Là, Roy détourne la tête.  
>« Quoi, tu as peur que je te fasse sauter la cervelle ? »<p>

Kimblee éclate d'un rire sans joie.  
>« Mais c'est aussi bien, si tu as encore peur de mourir. Tu ne claqueras pas si facilement alors qu'on n'en a pas encore fini ici. »<p>

Puisque Roy s'y refuse, Kimblee lèche lui-même le canon de son arme, sans le lâcher du regard. Roy frémit et lutte pour ne pas rompre le contact visuel. Kimblee se délecte du spectacle :

Roy se croit des yeux de meurtrier. Pour Kimblee, le pauvre a surtout des yeux meurtris. « Aller faire la guerre, oui, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait à se salir les mains, » c'est ça ? Allons...  
>Roy a l'air de prendre la proposition de son confrère comme une punition contre laquelle il ne se révolte pas. Il l'accepte de son plein gré, mais, semble-t-il, ne l'a en rien recherchée. Ça semblerait trop facile de lui faire subir n'importe quoi sans qu'il proteste.<p>

Ça manque trop de piquant, aussi Kimblee décide de le pousser à bout :  
>« Je te laisse me mettre ton engin si tu prends celui-ci dans ta bouche. Ou on peut faire l'inverse si tu préfères : je te prends dans ma bouche en mettant ceci dans ton cul. À toi de choisir quelle option tu préfères.. »<p>

Enfin, le sursaut tant attendu se produit. Pas dans le sens qu'aurait espéré Kimblee évidemment : Roy le repousse violemment.  
>Sur son visage, l'horreur et la colère se disputent. Visiblement, il voudrait invectiver l'Écarlate sur son comportement indécent, mais ne trouve même pas les mots pour exprimer son indignation.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » siffle-t-il enfin.  
>Kimblee ricane encore. Plutôt joyeusement, cette fois. Puis quand il reprend la parole c'est pour dégouliner de fausse politesse.<p>

« Je plaisantais, Major Mustang. Vous avez l'être tellement dérangé par ce que vous subissez sur le champ de bataille que vous donnez l'impression de réclamer une punition pour la violence que vous exercez. »

Il repasse du faux respect et des sarcasmes au dédain.  
>« C'est notre travail de manier des armes. Accepte-le ou tire-toi de ce champ de bataille. Là, tout ce que tu fais c'est être un boulet pour ceux qui font leur travail.<br>« Et, si tu veux vraiment une punition... »  
>Il ne finit pas. Le laisse imaginer : Adresse-toi à quelqu'un d'autre, ou bien, Reviens me voir plus tard ?<p>

Longtemps après le départ de Kimblee, Roy se pose encore la question.


	2. Kimblee x Roy, sans les mains

2ème fic avec Kimblee-et-Roy-à-Ishval ; la prochaine sera sur d'autres persos

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>Terre rouge  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
><strong>PersonnagesCouples : **Zolf J. Kimblee x Roy Mustang  
><strong>Genre : <strong>hate!sex  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>R / M  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix et studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes :** « sans les mains ! » pour 31 jours (23 octobre '06 – hi, vieille vieille fic pour l'archivage de laquelle j'ai procrastiné des années !) ;  
>et 1#03, « terre » pour <span>30 interdits<span>

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : guerre d'Ishval, plus version 1er anime  
><strong>Avertissements : <strong>dub-con, voire peut-être non-con – et PoV (externe, mais quand même) de Kimblee donc fort peu charitable envers Mustang qui est de toute façon bourré de Problèmes jusqu'à la gueule – peut-être un peu trop ici ?  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>1300

oOo

Roy Mustang s'était éloigné du camp, pour penser. En voilà, un comportement imprudent : seul, en contrée hostile, alors que le soir tomberait bientôt, avec comme seule arme ses gants à feu… Zolf J. Kimblee décida de prendre cela comme une invite à venir discuter. Non, non, pas question de le laisser à réfléchir seul face à lui-même. Avoir un petit échange avec lui serait bien plus intéressant qu'un monologue stérile.

« J'ai entendu un type déclarer que ce coin était superbe, » lança-t-il comme entrée en matière, faisant sursauter Roy.  
>Superbe ? l'endroit était on-ne-peut-plus désolé ; roche et sable, terre rouge desséchée.<br>« Moi, je trouve ça moche, continue-t-il. Pas toi ?  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?<br>- Oh, juste causer un peu. Que dirais-tu d'un petit combat de langue ? »

Roy le regarda comme s'il pensait qu'il avait perdu la raison. Ça le fit ricaner intérieurement : pas du tout, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. La Pierre philosophale était peut-être partie pour ravager son esprit, mais ça n'était pas encore fait – ou alors, il n'en avait pas encore conscience.

« Je comptais juste profiter un peu d'avoir quartier libre pour me détendre un peu. Et comme à deux, c'est toujours mieux, j'espérais que tu me laisserais me joindre à toi.  
>- Tu es cinglé, Kimblee.<br>- Allons bon. Je te fais une proposition civilisée et toi tu m'envoies paître ? Qui de nous deux est le plus déséquilibré, dans ce cas ? »  
>À cela, Roy ne répondit rien, ruminant sa mauvaise humeur.<br>« Je ne te propose rien de méchant, pourtant. Au contraire.  
>- Va au diable !<br>- Ah. Mais le diable, est-ce moi-même, est-ce toi, est-ce Grand ? C'est cela, la question qui te taraude tant. Tu n'y a pas encore de réponse ? »  
>Roy serra les dents, refusant de répondre.<br>« Et u n'oseras pas me dire d'aller me faire foutre, conclut Kimblee. Pourtant, tu en meurs d'envie.  
>- Non !<br>- Si. Seulement, ça ferait mal de te l'avouer. Pourtant, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. C'est normal, en temps de guerre surtout, d'avoir des pulsions. Destructrices, » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, sans bien sûr duper son interlocuteur fulminant. Il lui jeta un regard faussement innocent avant de poursuivre.  
>« Je ne te demande rien. Pas d'engagement, pas de réciprocité, rien. Juste un peu de disponibilité, cette fois.<br>- Pourquoi moi justement ?  
>- Parce que tu me plais. »<br>Tout à trac. Roy en resta interloqué.

« Tu es attirant et tu as une puissance destructrice faramineuse. On ne peut pas en dire autant de tous nos collègues. Et surtout, tu ne tiens pas à aller où que ce soit avec moi.  
>- Sans blague, » cracha-t-il.<br>Kimblee se fend d'un sourire suffisant.  
>« Tu me détestes trop pour que je puisse espérer que tu en redemandes. Allons, pas la peine de faire semblant, je sais que tu ne m'apprécies guère. Mais je t'ai dit que ça m'est égal.<br>- Alors pourquoi t'acharner ?  
>- Parce que je sais aussi que je t'attire. Tu détestes ça encore plus, mais tu ne peux t'en empêcher. Personne ne te le reprochera, hein. Tout le monde est plus ou moins en manque, beaucoup se découvrent des désirs qu'ils préfèrent refuser. »<p>

Roy détourna le regard, ne voulant pas admettre que l'Écarlate touchait juste.  
>« Alors je te propose un marché : on fait ça une fois. Tu exorcises ces pulsions qui t'empoisonnent. Ensuite tu peux te remettre au travail de bonne humeur, sans péter les plombs parce que tu voudrais me cramer moi au lieu des cibles. J'ai ce que je veux aussi et je te laisse tranquille ensuite. Échange équivalent. »<p>

Roy croisa les bras, cherchant le piège.  
>« Vraiment ?<br>- Parole d'alchimiste.  
>- Je ne te fais pas confiance.<br>- C'est que tu n'as confiance en toi non plus. Baisse ton pantalon et tu verras.  
>- Dans tes rêves.<br>- Tu préfères que je le fasse moi-même ? »  
>Il s'avança, tendit la main vers la ceinture de son vis-à-vis. Lequel le repoussa violemment, éloignant sa main d'un revers du poignet comme s'il risquait de s'y brûler à le toucher de sa propre main.<p>

« Donc, tu as peur que je te touche. Hehe, quelque part, c'est flatteur pour moi, non ? »  
>Cela valut à Kimblee un regard noir. La haine qu'il pouvait y lire le fit frissonner. De plaisir. Un sentiment aussi intense valait infiniment mieux que l'indifférence que Roy voulait feindre. Et il se fichait éperdument qu'il soit négatif.<br>« Bien. Je ne te toucherai pas. »  
>Mustang semblait visiblement soulagé, mais toujours méfiant.<br>« En contre-partie, toi non plus tu ne pourras pas me toucher. Oh, ne fais pas cette tête : ça t'arrange, non ? Je parie que tu n'as pas envie d'avoir à poser tes précieuses mimines sur ma personne. »  
>Ce disant, il lui faucha les jambes. Et avant que Roy, pourtant sur le qui-vive, ait le temps de riposter, il était déjà agenouillé en face de lui, entremêlant leurs jambes. Position idéale pour une petite partie de catch.<br>« Non non, ne t'imagine pas que j'allais te laisser le privilège de m'avoir à tes genoux, tout de même ! É-qui-va-lence, mon cher Flammes. Pourvu que tu ne le regrettes pas… trop. »

Depuis le début, il ne comptait pas lui laisser le choix. Ce qu'il prétendait offrir, il comptait bien le prendre. De gré ou de force. Et sur ces mots, il arrache le bouton de ses pantalons d'un coup de dents. Roy lui facilitait la tâche en restant tétanisé. Au temps pour ses protestations...  
>Sa langue remplaça avantageusement ses doigts frappés d'interdit. Il pouvait toujours sucer, lécher, mordiller, faire rouler dans sa bouche, jouer de cette langue agile à merveille, agaçant aussi bien verbalement qu'en pratique.<br>L'orgasme qui prit Roy, à son corps défendant, était la meilleure gratification qu'il puisse recevoir de sa part. malgré ses yeux furieux, son rictus méprisant. Roy était vraiment délicieux, même quand il prétendait le détester.

Et s'il le méprisait tant, pourquoi s'était-il abstenu de riposter et de le repousser sérieusement ? Oh, oui, ils étaient encore un peu trop près du camp, et les brûlures, pour blesser ou tuer, l'auraient vite désigné comme coupable, ce qui aurait passablement entaché sa réputation. Ce cher Roy serait décidément trop lâche pour l'accuser devant un tribunal militaire, et prouvait qu'il l'était aussi trop pour attaquer lui-même. À mains nues, même sans sa flamme ? Il aurait pu. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Quelle que soit la véritable raison, tant pis pour lui. (Oh, oui, c'était peut-être lâche de la part de Zolf lui-même que de s'en être pris à lui en sachant pertinament quelle loque bouffée par la culpabilité et le désir de punition il peut être quand ils rentrent juste d'une mission d'extermination ? mais ça s'appelle de la stratégie, ça.)

Quand ils se relevèrent, l'arrière de l'uniforme de Roy et les genoux de Kimblee étaient maculés de cette poussière rouge qu'il disait tant mépriser. La chaleur de leurs corps, l'humidité de leur transpiration, l'avaient agglutinée contre les surfaces en contact en une légère couche semblable à de la boue.

Roy se rajusta rapidement, pestant contre cette terre qui lui couvrait les paumes. Pendant qu'il s'obstinait avec sa braguette, et son bouton manquant, Kimblee le prit de nouveau par surprise pour tracer du doigt la courbe de sa joue, y laissant une traînée rouge.  
>« Tu vois, tu aurais dû me laisser l'usage de mes mains. Même si, comme tu l'as constaté, je n'en avais effectivement pas besoin pour te faire… exploser. »<p>

À ces mots, Roy perdit enfin toute maîtrise et laissa parler ses poings. Kimblee encaissa le coup sans broncher. Il cracha une salive sanglante sur le côté, évitant de justesse les bottes de son vis-à-vis, et se fendit d'un sourire mauvais. Il ne fit pas mine d'essuyer la trace terreuse laissée sur sa propre joue, mais fit remarquer celle qu'il avait lui-même faite :  
>« Surprenant, non, comment cette terre peut ressembler à du sang séché ? »<p>

Avant que Roy ne puisse s'emporter à nouveau, il reprit tranquillement le chemin du campement, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils n'avaient échangé qu'une banale conversation et que celle-ci était close. Il lui adressa un vague salut de la main, avec désinvolture. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, plus rien ne le retenait là. Quant à un vrai combat, il préférait s'en passer. Pour le moment.  
>« À la revoyure, Major Mustang. »<p> 


	3. Bradley x J Douglas, pouvoir

bon, ça fait trois fics à la suite qui se passent mal, mais j'ai promis des ambiances variées et la quatrième _sera_ plus joyeuse !

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>Dans le secret de ce bureau  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
><strong>PersonnagesCouples : **King Bradley x Juliet Douglas (et quelques autres)  
><strong>Genre : <strong>abus de pouvoir, boring!sex, glauque  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>R / M  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **1#04, "eau" pour 30 interdits

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : rien de particulier dans la chronologie mais nécessite d'avoir vu les épisodes 40 et 45 de la première série animée (et, bien sûr : non applicable au manga ni à Brotherhood. Duh.)  
><strong>Note :<strong> peut se prendre comme pièce compagne à "quatre anneaux de lumière au plafond" pour 52 saveurs que vous pouvez retrouver dans le recueil spécial méchants de l'armée, "sombres secrets" ( /s/3371598/1/ )  
><strong><strong>Liste plus exhaustive des pairings :<strong>** Pride x Sloth (dub-con), mention de Dante x Sloth (avec tentacules et torture, mais non descriptif) et d'Envy x Sloth (avec tentacules, non-con, mais toujours non descriptif), suggestion de Dante x Lust **  
><strong>**Nombre de mots : **~600

oOo

Ce que King Bradley impose à sa secrétaire, c'est comme un devoir qu'il exige de lui-même également. S'il la fait coucher sous lui, ce n'est pas par désir, ni par envie, et surtout pas par amour. C'est juste par orgueil, parce qu'il se croit au-dessus de tous et de tout et donc que tous les honneurs lui sont dus, même ceux qu'il ne rechercherait pas spécialement en eux-mêmes.  
>C'est assez ennuyeux.<p>

Juliet Douglas se laisse faire sans plaisir ni dégoût. Par devoir. Elle se dévêt docilement et s'allonge sur le canapé, simplement. Elle laisse le soin à Pride de tout faire, y compris se donner la peine de lui écarter un peu plus les jambes si elle ne lui laisse pas assez d'espace pour s'introduire.  
>Sous lui, elle se liquéfie à demi.<p>

Autour de Pride, elle est juste un fourreau humide et tiédasse. Et un visage totalement indifférent, un corps froid.  
>Bradley y prend encore moins de plaisir qu'au devoir conjugal, car au moins, avec sa femme, il met un point d'honneur à être un bon mari.<br>Mais il est le Généralissime, et Pride se doit de se livrer à ces petites séances, à jouir de tous ses privilèges, y compris – ou surtout - ce petit quelque chose qui est en théorie illégal mais toléré chez les hauts personnages, voire parfois même encouragé.

Quant à Sloth, celui lui est égal. Elle a des devoirs à accomplir, elle se pliera aux ordres donnés.  
>Et après tout, c'est moins déplaisant que les fois où Dante exige d'elle du plaisir. Plusieurs fois par le passé, y compris à l'époque où la Maîtresse vivait dans un corps si âgé et largement gagné par la putréfaction, et plus encore quand elle a pris possession de Layla, mais presque plus depuis qu'elle s'occupe personnellement de la jeune fille de Lior… plusieurs fois par le passé, et maintenant encore de temps à autre, elle lui a demandé de la caresser et de l'emplir.<p>

Sloth est devenue experte à cela. Lust voit ça d'un œil mauvais, par principe, mais elle n'est pas jalouse, heureusement ; Sloth détesterait avoir à se battre contre elle pour des broutilles pareilles. Elle sait quoi faire de son corps, comment jouer de tentacules d'eau. Mais elle n'y accorde pas grande importance… (seulement au rictus de haine qui déforme le visage de Dante quand elle déchire le sien à coups d'ongles en jouissant, laissant le masque d'eau se reformer aussitôt, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressemble plus à rien.)

C'est moins fatigant que les incartades d'Envy, qui lui, l'oblige et la force à des tas de positions toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres, juste parce qu'il veut sa part du gâteau lui aussi, et « mieux » que les autres.  
>Sous prétexte qu'il est l'aîné, il veut profiter des mêmes privilèges que tous les autres, et plus encore. En gros, résume Juliet Douglas, il est jaloux des jouets de Dante et de ceux qu'elle accorde aux autres comme faveurs spéciales.<p>

Alors vraiment, se dit la jeune homoncule, ces rapports froids et mornes dans le bureau du Généralissime, ou de temps à autres les caresses dans sa voiture de fonction, c'est un moindre mal. Ça serait presque agréable, en fait, à être si simple, d'une certaine manière reposant, même, si ça ne dérangeait pas son travail, que King Bradley l'interrompe toujours au mauvais moment, au milieu d'une tâche importante.


	4. Havoc x Fury, par le rire

**Titre : **Une petite séance de torture (version longue)  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
><strong>Couple : <strong>Jean Havoc x Cain Fury  
><strong>Genre : <strong>domestique/_lemon_  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>R / M  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **1#06, "toucher" pour 30 interdits

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : post 1ère série animée, référence en passant aux derniers épisodes  
>fait partie de l'univers de ma fic longue ("ne histoire à suivre", id s/3598725/ ) mais peut aussi se prendre à part si vous acceptez de les considérer comme un couple établi****  
><strong>**N****otes : ****si jamais vous adorez le couple Havoc/Fury mais que vous préférez une version censurée vous pouvez la retrouver dans le recueil "des anecdotes" ( /s/6643714/7/ )**  
>Nombre de mots : <strong>un peu moins de 1800

oOo

Havoc referma la porte en essayant de ne pas la claquer. Il détestait devoir faire des heures supp', surtout quand Fury n'était pas à ses côtés.  
>Ah, ça faisait du bien d'être chez soi ! Il se débarrassa de ses bottes, puis de sa veste – Cain détestait quand il ramenait l'odeur de sa sacro-sainte cigarette d'après-boulot, et puisqu'il n'était plus en service, il pouvait se balader en débardeur si ça lui chantait. D'autant que ça, Cain apprécierait.<p>

« Jean, c'est toi ? appela une voix depuis le salon.  
>- Nan, c'est le Général Hakuro qui vient inspecter ce que font les soldats hors des heures de travail. »<p>

Un éclat de rire lui répondit.  
>« Bienvenue, Général. »<p>

Il s'empressa d'aller rejoindre son amant. Cain, en civil, lisait le journal sur le canapé. Dès que Jean s'approcha, il le reposa, dans un grand bruit de papier froissé. Il n'eut par pour autant le temps de se lever pour l'accueillir ; un genou sur le bord du sofa, une main sur l'accoudoir, Jean plia son mètre-quatre-vingt pour l'embrasser.  
>Cain avait les cheveux humides et sentait le shampooing aux plantes, nota-t-il avec gourmandise.<br>Puis il se fit une place de l'autre côté du canapé, le regardant reprendre son journal.

« Dure journée ?  
>- Ouais. C'est toujours affreusement dur, d'être loin de toi !<br>- Mais encore ?  
>- Je sais plus, j'ai tout oublié dès que t'ai vu. »<p>

Cain sourit avec indulgence derrière son journal ; Jean était adorable quand il faisait l'enfant…

« Tu me passes les pages de sport ?  
>- Bien sûr. »<p>

De fait, il lui tendit les pages de sport, plus la page de bande dessinée. Pendant un moment, il n'y eut plus pour froisser le silence que le bruit des pages que l'on tourne. Jean expédia les siennes –rien d'intéressant en ce moment ; Cain s'était replongé dans sa lecture.

Un peu vexé d'avoir si rapidement perdu l'attention de son amant, Jean se vengea sur son propre bout de journal, qu'il envoya tout simplement promener, et se saisit d'une cheville reposant innocemment sur les coussins du canapé.  
>Tranquillement, il débarrassa Cain de sa chaussette.<p>

« Hé ! qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?

Sans répondre, Havoc répéta l'opération sur l'autre pied, puis…

« Nononon arrête ça ! Jean ! qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Assurant toujours sa prise autour de la cheville, il passa lentement le bout des doigts sur la plante nue. Le résultat fut immédiat : Cain sursauta, tenta en vain de dégager son pied.

Désespérément, il se tortilla sur le canapé, essayant d'échapper aux doigts de Jean qui tranquillement, se promenaient sur ses pieds. Le fait que ça chatouillait terriblement, le grand sous-lieutenant avait l'air de s'en moquer éperdument. Pire, il avait l'air de se concentrer sérieusement pour obtenir un effet maximal.

Sans relâcher le moins du monde sa prise, ni cesser son exploration hasardeuse, Jean expliqua, faussement impassible :

« T'as déjà oublié ? Lors de la campagne du Nord, le Colonel Mustang et le Premier Lieutenant Hawkeye se sont distingués… tandis que le sous-lieutenant Havoc, avec sa main baisée, est resté à Central. Tout comme ce cher sergent-major Fury, hospitalisé…  
>- Jea-a-an, arrête !<br>- … pour mycoses plantaires virulentes.  
>- Jean, c'est pas drôle, » couina sa victime.<p>

Mais il n'écoutait pas, occupé à tracer minutieusement chaque point sensible du peton prisonnier. La ligne juste sous les orteils, la courbe de la voûte…

« En tant qu'amoureux attentionné, je vérifie que tout est bien guéri… »

Tout ça fut dit d'un ton parfaitement neutre, mais avec un sourire narquois. Sans cesser un instant de pianoter. Le journal de Cain s'était retrouvé par terre. Il gigotait sur le canapé, sans pouvoir arracher sa cheville à la poigne de son tortionnaire.  
>Ça, Jean n'était pas près de le laisser filer. Cain lui lança un coup de pied, à tout hasard… uniquement pour se faire attraper l'autre pied. Le sourire de Jean s'élargit. Il tira sur la jambe, faisant basculer Cain sur les coussins, et examina sa prise de près.<p>

En désespoir de cause, Cain tenta de le frapper à coups de coussin. Les chatouilles étant ce qu'elles sont, il était déjà tout rouge de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter…

« Sadique…  
>- T-t-t. »<p>

Mais si. Sadique, jusqu'au bout. Quand enfin Jean lâcha le pied de sa victime innocente et se pencha sur lui, soudain plus tendre, l'air d'en avoir eu assez… il profita honteusement du baiser donné pour glisser les mains sous les pans de sa chemise. Les côtes et le creux des reins sont _si_sensibles…

La deuxième chaussette rejoignit rapidement sa sœur et les pages de sport par terre. Dessous, nulle trace de mycoses, bien sûr. Franchement, Riza aurait pu inventer une excuse un peu moins humiliante, se dit amèrement Cain.  
>Sous ses bottes de combat, le soldat cachait des petons roses et blancs… mh, délicieusement sensibles, décida Jean en en explorant encore chaque recoin.<br>Bon, les filles prétendent que les hommes avec des grands pieds sont généralement mieux dotés ; n'importe quoi, rétorquait-il mentalement : tout est une question de proportion. Et d'abord, tout n'est pas une question de taille, là-dessus elles étaient tout de même d'accord, mais de la manière dont on s'en sert.  
>Quoique, la différence de taille peut compter : d'une seule main, il pouvait maintenir une cheville et de son pouce, lui caresser la plante. Dommage qu'il ait finalement besoin de sa deuxième main pour le reste…<p>

Curieusement, la courbe de la voûte plantaire n'était pas aussi chatouilleuse qu'il l'aurait cru. À moins qu'il ne la trace vraiment lentement, avec le bout de l'ongle. L'autre côté, en revanche, la ligne à l'extérieur du pied, du petit orteil au talon, provoquait des éclats de rire presque hystériques, à peine l'effleurait-il.

Il chatouillait de nouveau impitoyablement, indifférent aux hurlements et aux suppliques, n'écoutant que les éclats de rire involontaires. Il ne déposa les armes que quand, à bout de souffle, Cain demanda grâce pour de bon.

« Jean  
>arrête,<br>je suis mort,  
>pitié,<br>je ferai tout ce que tu voudras  
>mais<br>arrête ça ! »

« Tout ? »

Cain ne dit rien de plus, reprenant péniblement sa respiration. Jean considéra que ses yeux répondaient pour lui.  
>Tendrement cette fois, caressant, surveillant ses mains, il acheva de le débarrasser de sa chemise.<br>Sous ses mains, son amant s'abandonnait maintenant complètement. À croire que la séance de « torture » avait eu des effets inattendus. Ça l'avait laissé dans l'attente d'autre chose. S'il avait toujours les joues rouges et le souffle court, ça ne devait plus rien à l'effort imposé. Ou alors, plus directement.

Les chatouilles traditionnelles n'étaient d'ailleurs rien à côté de ce qu'il allait tenter ensuite. Jean se vautra un peu plus sur le canapé et amena le pied captif à hauteur de son visage. Doucement, il souffla sur la plante, faisant frissonner Cain. Puis, il y posa ses lèvres.

Lequel reprit avec plus de véhémence encore ses protestations, toujours sans succès.  
>« Jean, arrête ! Je t'en prie, c'est dégoûtant…<br>- Mais non, murmura Jean tout contre sa peau, tu sors juste de la douche, non ? »

Et sans plus s'appesantir sur la question, il se mit à lui sucer consciencieusement le petit orteil. Puis chaque autre. Puis appliqua le même traitement au second pied, qui semblait presque attendre ça. Cain ne protestait plus le moins du monde ; renversé sur le canapé, les mains crispées sur un des coussins, il se laissait faire, le souffle court.  
>Plus question de résister… au contraire, sa respiration erratique et ses paupières frémissantes guidaient Jean dans ses caresses. Au bout d'un moment, il céda complètement et relâcha même son coussin.<p>

Une main pour chacun, Jean fit courir le dos de ses phalanges contre le dos des pieds, les ongles frôlant la peau. Un mouvement du poignet, et il s'arrêta pour masser du pouce le creux sous la cheville entre l'os et le talon. Ses longs doigts s'insinuèrent sous le bas du pantalon, rampant le long du tibia. Il ne put pas aller très haut, bien sûr. Il dut repasser sur l'extérieur du vêtement pour continuer son exploration.  
>Il reprit sa course le long des jambes, caressant l'arrière du mollet, s'arrêtant un instant au creux des genoux, vagabondant sur l'intérieur des cuisses. L'épaisseur du tissu gênait, c'est sûr, mais pas <em>tant <em>que ça… il allait bien falloir s'en débarrasser bientôt pour toucher directement la peau, mais après tout, ça faisait partie du jeu aussi.

Il s'attaqua à la braguette, récoltant un grognement et un bref tremblement d'anticipation de son partenaire. Lequel tenta de se redresser, mais il l'en empêcha. Les doigts de Cain vinrent se prendre dans ses cheveux, ses mains lui caressèrent la nuque.  
>Jean libéra l'érection grandissante de Cain du tissu. Mais ne s'y arrêta pas. D'une main, il se débattit avec sa propre ceinture, de l'autre, il glissa sous la chemise, chatouilla de nouveau plus qu'il ne caressa. Sous ses doigts, il sentit tous les muscles du ventre se tendre, la peau frissonner.<p>

Il se débarrassa du bas de son uniforme et s'en prit aux boutons de la chemise. Cette fois, Cain put lui échapper, l'attraper par les épaules et l'attirer à lui. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné, que Jean finit par rompre en soufflant  
>« Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça…<br>- Hm, prouve-le-moi ! »  
>Il suivit donc le chemin magique, la croix à tracer sur le corps de son amant : un dernier baiser, embrasser le coin des lèvres, suivre la ligne de la mâchoire, descendre le long du cou, jusqu'aux clavicules… il suivit minutieusement le milieu du torse, obliqua pour adorer un premier téton, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aussi dressé que son sexe, en fit autant pour son jumeau. Et il reprit sa route le long du ventre, descendant lentement, lentement, le chemin du paradis.<br>Cette fois, plus de pantalon ni rien pour leur faire obstacle plus longtemps.

Cain n'aimait pas l'amour de face, en général, au grand regret de Jean qui préférait pouvoir voir son visage ; il trouvait cette position inconfortable. Mais ce qui était valable à plat sur un lit ne l'était plus ici, à demi assis contre l'accoudoir du canapé et avec son amant à genoux entre ses cuisses plutôt qu'allongé sur lui. Moins de contrainte, moins d'effort à fournir d'un côté comme de l'autre pour tenir la position. Là, ça passait très bien.  
>Et la petite séance de chatouilles avait fait merveille en matière de relaxation. Tout se faisait en douceur, sans effort.<p>

o

« On devrait clairement faire ça plus souvent sur ce canapé, conclut Jean après avoir repris son souffle.  
>- Tu vas faire une habitude de te jeter sur moi à chaque fois, aussitôt rentré du QG ?<br>- Tu t'en plaindrais ?  
>- Hmm… non !<br>- Alors je pense que oui, j'en ferais bien une habitude… »


	5. FuryHavoc, absence

**Titre : **_Virtual angel_  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Cain Fury, Fury/Havoc  
><strong>Genre : <strong>angst/_lime_  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>R / M  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes :** "virtuel" pour 31 jours (26 septembre '06) et 1#07, "odorat" pour 30 interdits  
><strong>Prompt : <strong>d'après "virtual reality" de 30 lemons, longtemps avant qu'il n'existe une version francophone de cette communauté

******Avertissement : ******fumeux, dans tous les sens du terme****  
>Continuité<strong> : **quelques années dans un futur spéculatif - peut être celui de ma fic longue ("une histoire à suivre", id /s/3598725/ ), mais je ne le leur souhaite pas. **  
>Nombre de mots : <strong>555

oOo

La chambre est tellement vide, sans Jean, qu'elle paraît immense et froide. Sur la table de nuit repose le dernier paquet de cigarettes qu'il a laissé en partant.  
>Sans réfléchir, Cain s'en saisit. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut détester l'odeur de tabac, qu'est-ce qu'il a pu détester chaque fois où Jean est rentré à la maison empestant la cigarette froide…<br>Pourtant, il vide le paquet, et allume toutes les cigarettes, les laissant se consumer d'elles-mêmes dans le cendrier, curieuse imitation des bâtonnets d'encens qu'on trouve sur les autels.  
>Cain déteste leur odeur d'habitude, oui, mais malgré tout, elle lui rappelle l'absent et il la respire avec regrets et nostalgie.<p>

Rapidement, la fumée envahit la chambre, écrase Cain allongé sur le lit, comme le corps d'un amant peu délicat. Et Cain se laisse faire sans regimber. Nu sur le drap qui porte encore l'odeur du corps de Jean, il laisse la fumée recouvrir son propre corps. Comme ça, l'illusion est parfaite.  
>L'oreiller garde encore le parfum de ses cheveux, le matelas semble toujours creusé par son poids, et la fumée se fait épaisse, si épaisse qu'on dirait presque que Jean est revenu. Les mains qui courent sur son corps, ça ne peut être que celles de Jean…<br>Sa respiration se fait difficile, l'air est aussi lourd qu'après une nuit d'amour. Et puis, dans cet air qu'il aspire en haletant, il retrouve le goût des baisers de Jean.  
>Et les mains sur son corps se font pressantes. Il y a toujours le fantôme de fumée qui le caresse, léger comme un papillon, mais les mains insistent, vraiment, se referment sur lui, touchent sa chair comme seul Jean sait le faire.<p>

L'air qui se condense toujours autour de lui, sur lui, pèse sur son corps comme le corps de Jean. Il sent le poids et la chaleur de son amant contre lui, et les mains qui le serrent et vont et viennent et forcissent et accélèrent.  
>La fumée, trop lourde, lui coule dans la gorge, l'étouffe. Derrière la saveur âcre des cendres, il retrouve les baisers de Jean, oui, puis le goût de sa chair. Et sa gorge le brûle, comme si quelque chose de trop gros, de trop dur, de trop chaud, s'y engouffrait, mais ça n'est pas grave, puisqu'après tout c'est Jean.<br>C'est juste un peu plus sauvage que ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais ça leur est déjà arrivé, par le passé, de se laisser guider par le pur instinct et d'y aller trop vite et trop fort et ça restait malgré tout si bon, puisque c'était eux deux.  
>Et les mains de Jean sur lui le lui rappellent bien, toujours fortes et sûres d'elles, elles bougent sur lui jusqu'à ce que ce soit Cain qui perde le contrôle de lui-même.<br>Il ne peut pas crier le nom de Jean mais gémit quand même, et de sa gorge irritée sourd un feulement d'animal blessé.

Quand il rouvre les yeux, il est certain de voir les yeux gris-bleu de Jean dans les volutes de fumée au-dessus de lui, et son sourire aussi, et même les traits de son visage.  
>Et pour la toute première fois, Cain se dit que Jean ressemblait à la description arbitraire qu'on donnait aux anges dont on parle dans les légendes, grand, blond, pâle avec yeux couleur de ciel et des mains magiques.<p> 


	6. HavocFury, substitution

**Titre : **Au suivant !  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist  
><strong>PersonnagesCouples : **Cain Fury/Jean Havoc, Fury x OFC, Havoc x OFC  
><strong>Genre : <strong>_lime_ glauque/angst  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>R / M  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Avertissements : **déni d'attirance, usage de substituts, prostitution.  
><strong>Thèmes : <strong>1#09, « vue » pour 30 interdits  
><strong>Prompt : <strong>d'après « the bordello » pour 30 lemons  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>un bon millier

oOo

Une mission qui traînait en longueur dans un bled dans le Sud – c'était rare qu'on les envoie dans ce coin, mais tout arrivait ! - tapait sur les nerfs de tout le monde. Une soirée de permission accordée vit les soldats filer vers les bas-fonds de la ville proche. Avec eux, ses camarades plus âgés et plus haut gradés entraînaient presque de force un jeune sergent :  
>Comment expliquer qu'il n'avait nulle envie d'accompagner ses collègues au bordel ? Comment justifier de n'y trouver aucun intérêt ? dire qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée des filles achetées comme des marchandises, prétendre qu'il avait quelqu'un à la maison ? Ils riraient et diraient que ces greluches étaient faites pour ça, qu'il fallait bien lâcher un peu de pression.<br>Se faire porter pâle ? ça allait bien une ou deux fois, mais ils finiraient par avoir des soupçons. Il entendait déjà les noms d'oiseaux lancés, juste pour voir si ça le blesserait, et il savait que oui, ça le toucherait. Il ne se sentait pas capable, pas capable du tout d'endurer ça, pas capable de se faire accepter, à des milliers de lieues de pouvoir supporter les brimades qui suivraient sans nul doute.  
><em>Maudit soit le culte de la virilité des soldats<em>, soupirait-il intérieurement.

Pas le choix ; il les suivit, se demandant comment il s'en tirerait. Déjà, il savait que son angoisse devait être visible de tous, malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour la cacher.

« Mal à l'aise, petit ? »  
>Oh, comme il détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi ! et qu'on lui fasse une telle remarque. Il se sentit rougir.<br>« Un peu.  
>- Première fois ? » demanda Breda avec un sourire grivois. Il pouvait essayer de se raccrocher à cette perche.<br>Il hocha la tête, gêné.  
>« Bah, pas de quoi stresser ! On va te trouver une fille gentille qui te montrera tout !<br>- Et puis quand même, il était temps ! » ajouta un type qu'il ne connaissait que de vue.

Quelques minutes auparavant encore, il se demandait comment il ferait, seul face à la fille, s'il pourrait faire illusion, ou bien s'arranger pour n'avoir rien à faire sans qu'elle aille rien en répéter à quiconque ?  
>Il avait déchanté, à peine jeté à l'intérieur du bordel. On l'avait poussé dans le dos – <em>Allez, fais pas ton timide !<em> - sans même qu'il ait le temps de dire _ouf_.  
>Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un genre de salon trop grand et décoré avec ce qu'il trouvait un mauvais goût certain, avec tout autour les chambres des filles, et les filles qui attendaient…<br>Certains de ses camarades avaient déjà commencé à se dévêtir. Il avait presque paniqué. Tous ces corps autour de lui, qui faisaient étalage de leur vigueur sans complexe…  
>Il sentit rapidement le rouge lui monter aux joues, sans parler d'autre chose. Que faire, reporter son regard sur les filles pour donner le change, ça le calmerait ? ou en profiter pour contempler ses camarades à la dérobée… c'était risqué.<p>

Ils le précipitèrent dans les bras d'une demoiselle plus très jeune, qui l'entraîna dans un coin de la pièce. En fait de chambre, ça n'était à peine plus que des cabines, séparées de leurs voisines et de la grande salle par de simples tentures. À peine une illusion d'intimité au milieu d'une orgie…  
>Il entendit des encouragements obscènes criés par quelques voix qu'il ne reconnut pas, et le rideau retomba, les cachant à leur vue.<br>De l'autre côté, il l'avait vu du coin de l'œil, Havoc était entré, avec une fille toute menue, semblant minuscule à côté de lui. Il devinait leurs silhouettes en ombres chinoises. Havoc pétrissait les formes de la fille, la prenait violemment.  
>Devant lui, la sienne était étendue sur le dos, passive, attendant qu'il se décide.<p>

Il déglutit difficilement, prit une grande inspiration, jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux ombres chinoises voisines. Et enfin, s'étendit sur la fille, évitant obstinément son regard, cherchant à faire taire tous ses scrupules.  
>Il s'exécuta consciencieusement, la touchant le moins possible – <em>Vous m'ferez une centaine de pompes<em>, braillait la voix de son instructeur au fond de sa mémoire - et gardant les yeux soigneusement fermés, peignant à l'intérieur de ses paupières closes le lieutenant Havoc, si proche et si lointain à la fois. Son visage où devait se lire l'attente fébrile, ses yeux embrumés de désir, son corps musclé par l'entraînement, sans doute luisant de sueur sous l'effort. Il pouvait l'entendre soupirer et grogner, juste à côté de lui. Il pouvait l'imaginer entre ses bras, essayer de ressentir son corps sous le sien.

Il pouvait oublier le lieu et les circonstances, ne plus penser qu'au lieutenant Havoc à qui il faisait l'amour en pensée.  
>Jusqu'à le toucher vraiment, le sentir, contre sa peau, sous sa peau même, à l'intérieur de lui, jusqu'à le rejoindre mentalement et libérer toutes ses pulsions silencieuses.<p>

Quand ce fut fait, il s'arrangea pour pouvoir s'esquiver sans jeter un dernier regard à la fille. Il voulait simplement ne plus penser qu'elle avait été là. Ne pas voir, c'était ne pas savoir. Il pouvait peut-être nier jusqu'à son existence.  
>Ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir sale, bien plus que lorsqu'il se caressait seul en visualisant le corps d'un autre.<p>

Quand il émergea, retrouver cette orgie visuelle de corps nus prêts justement à l'orgie charnelle, eut raison du peu de force qu'il lui restait. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : rentrer au camp, vite, se doucher, longuement, et essayer peut-être d'oublier tout ça.

(S'il avait pu savoir que, de son côté du rideau, Havoc avait quant à lui gardé les yeux grands ouverts pour être sûr et certain que c'était bien une fille qu'il tenait entre ses bras, et pas cette certaine personne qui revenait trop souvent dans ses rêves, cela n'aurait sans doute rien changé au sentiment de dégoût qui le submergeait.  
>Mais, bien sûr, il n'avait aucun moyen de le voir. Il ne pouvait même pas espérer. Seulement s'en vouloir de mentir autant, à lui-même comme aux autres.)<p> 


	7. FuryRoyHughes, fantôme

**Titre : **Parce qu'il _l'_aime, se dit-il  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist  
><strong>PersonnagesCouples : **Fury/Roy, Roy/Hughes, Roy x Fury  
><strong>Genre : <strong>drame/_lemon_/plus-ou-moins _hurt-comfort_  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>R-plus / M  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Note : **cette fic fait partie d'un triplet sur la même idée de départ, avec des fins différentes – et celle-ci, c'est celle qui se passe le moins mal des trois.  
><strong>Avertissements : <strong>dub-con, assez glauque ; aucune violence physique et les persos _estiment_ qu'il n'y a aucune violence morale, mais le lecteur aura peut-être bien un autre avis sur la question.  
>Ensuite ça n'est pas parce qu'un des persos fait preuve d'une ignorance à faire peur que l'auteur partage cet état de fait. Ok ?<br>**Thème **1#02, « nuit » pour 30 interdits  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>près de 3000

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : post tome 4/épisode 25 (1er anime)/épisode 15 (Brotherhood)

oOo

Cette journée-là, ils l'ont sentie passer. Trente-six-mille cartons à déplacer, vider, ranger. Trente-six-mille dossiers à sortir, trier, reclasser. À la fin du service, ils n'ont toujours pas fini, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, le Colonel et le Premier Lieutenant décident que leur installation peut attendre encore jusqu'au lendemain et qu'ils feront des heures supp' un jour où ça sera _vraiment_ nécessaire et pas juste un excès de zèle.

« Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, tout le monde peut disposer, on finira tout ça demain.  
>- Pas trop tôt !<br>- Bonsoir tout le monde.  
>- À demain… »<p>

Alors que ses subordonnés prennent le large, le Colonel s'enferme dans son nouveau bureau. Hawkeye lui jette un regard inquisiteur, puis finit par décider que ça n'est pas son problème. Elle a d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment. Elle pêche un dossier parmi ceux classés « urgent » et demande à Fury de le porter aux Communications, elle a oublié de le faire plus tôt, et après tout ça sera utile au jeune sergent-major de faire connaissance avec ce service.

Ça a pris plus de temps que prévu. Ça et les couloirs qu'il connaît encore mal. De retour au bureau, il n'y reste évidemment plus personne. Mais peut-être le Colonel ? quoiqu'en dise le Premier Lieutenant, Cain ne peut se résoudre à le laisser seul. Même s'il n'en montre rien devant ses hommes, puisqu'il vient de perdre un ami proche, il est probable qu'il aille mal. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il reste tout seul comme ça…  
>Il se fait vraiment tard, il aurait mieux fait de regagner directement son dortoir… mais il se trouve incapable de quitter le QG sans vérifier. Il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.<p>

Il reste effectivement de la lumière, un vague rai trouble qui filtre sous la porte.  
>Cain frappe un coup discret ; pas de réponse. Prudemment, pour ne pas faire grincer les gonds, il entrouvre la porte.<br>À première vue, le bureau est vide. Il s'avance, fouillant la pénombre du regard.  
>« Colonel ? vous êtes encore là à cette heure ? »<br>Pas de réponse. Quoi, il serait parti en laissant éclairé ? Il avance encore de quelques pas, scrutant les alentours.  
>Là, entre les cartons derrière le bureau, une forme plus sombre dans la semi-obscurité. Cain se précipite.<p>

Le Colonel était bien là, vautré à terre.  
>Paniqué, il fouille sa mémoire à toute vitesse, cherchant à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de secourisme.<br>Il respire ; tout va bien. Cain prend sa main, la serre, appelle le Colonel comme il l'a appris.  
>« Roy ? »<br>Pas facile, de prononcer cela, d'appeler un supérieur par son prénom.  
>« Est-ce que ça va ? »<br>Un grognement lui répond. Et Cain remarque la bouteille à moitié vide. Voilà qui le soulage.

« _Roy_, vous vous sentez bien ?  
>- …ma's ? »<br>Le Colonel ouvre un œil éteint, le scrute sans le reconnaître. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour s'éclairer.  
>« ma's. »<br>Sans prévenir, il se jette dans ses bras, le serre de toutes ses forces.

D'une main hésitante, Cain lui caresse les cheveux, se demandant comme il est censé se comporter.  
>« Tout va bien, tout va bien.<br>- Ne me laisse pas.  
>- Bien sûr que non. Je suis là, » assure-t-il.<br>Il semble complètement perdu, le tout est d'arriver à le rassurer. Cain referme ses bras sur lui, un peu mal à l'aise. Les sentiments interdits qu'il éprouve depuis longtemps pour son supérieur le taraudent. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver un jour dans une situation pareille. C'était un joli rêve interdit, il n'aurait jamais dû rencontrer la réalité… Cain ne l'avait jamais espéré.  
>Mais le Colonel est là, dans ses bras, demandant à être aimé.<br>« ma's, mon amour… »

Cain ne sait plus quoi dire. Ni même quoi faire.  
>« …Colonel Mustang…?<br>- Je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime, je t'en prie, ne me laisse plus. Je t'aime plus que quiconque. Cette fille… dis-moi que ça ne compte pas !  
>- Non, bien sûr que non. Aucune… aucune fille ne compte, » avoue Cain, perdu, oubliant toute prudence.<br>Le Colonel cherche ses lèvres, l'embrasse. Maladroitement, mais tendrement. La bouche de Cain répond spontanément, sans même consulter son cerveau.  
>Les mains du Colonel s'empêtrent dans l'uniforme, se battent avec les boutons, les fermetures. Un ou deux boutons sautent au passage, quand il ouvre la chemise.<br>Le contact de l'air frais sur sa peau réveille Cain : qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? il ne faut pas !  
>Si jamais quelqu'un les surprend… le bâtiment est sans doute désert à cette heure, mais comment en être sûr ? si quelqu'un les voit… pris en flagrant délit de fraternisation, le Colonel pourra dire adieu à sa carrière, Cain aussi en fait, mais c'est moins grave, seulement pour rien au monde il ne veut causer de tort à son supérieur qu'il admire tant, qu'il <em>aime<em>tant, qu'il désire tant.

Les mains tièdes sur son torse coupent court à ses réflexions anxieuses. À toutes ses pensées. Et les baisers du Colonel le remplissent d'une certitude : il l'aime et il le veut.  
>Quand les mains du Colonel descendent et s'en prennent à sa ceinture, il ose à son tour en faire autant, défaire les vêtements de celui qu'il veut pour amant, tout de suite.<p>

Une main se pose sur son visage, caresse maladroite ; la voix du Colonel murmure  
>« ma's, tu le veux aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »<br>et il ne peut que répondre oui, oui, d'une voix étranglée. Il embrasse cette main, mord le bout d'un doigt.  
>Du coin de l'œil, il peut voir <em>Roy<em>mouiller de salive son autre main. Sans prévenir, Roy fouille entre ses jambes ; mais, il n'attendait que ça, s'offre à lui entièrement.

Le premier doigt qui file brûle. Puis la sensation s'estompe. Son corps se presse à la rencontre de l'autre, le réclame. Deux, trois doigts. Il se laisse faire. Il sent son corps s'ouvrir à la rencontre de l'autre. Il l'accepte, l'accueille en lui.  
>Sur le moment, il en a le souffle coupé. L'espace d'un instant, il est au bord de paniquer.<p>

Roy se retire à demi, pour rentrer aussitôt.  
>Le mouvement subit arrache une traînée de douleur au fond de lui. Le glissement de la chair contre la chair brûle et lui tire un gémissement de surprise.<br>« Ça va aller », murmure Roy. Et il veut le croire.

Son Colonel lui caresse doucement le visage, murmurant un compliment maladroit qui le fait rougir. Son cœur s'affole. Fugitivement, il se dit qu'il pourrait mourir de bonheur sur-le-champ… mais pas de plaisir, constate-t-il amèrement ; il fait ce qu'il peut pour rester détendu, mais l'entrée de Roy en lui lui a fait mal. Ça reste encore un peu désagréable. Et la position qu'il doit tenir est plutôt inconfortable… trop inconfortable pour qu'il arrive à trouver cela agréable, comme il en a tant rêvé.

Il a conscience de chacune de ses vertèbres, en contact avec le sol dur, le froid qui perce le tissu mince de sa chemise. Il sent ses muscles tirer, protester contre la position imposée. Et quelque chose qui fait sourdement mal tout au fond, à chaque mouvement, comme si ça cognait contre un angle qui proteste contre l'intrusion.  
>Un peu de salive et de liquide séminal, ça ne devait pas suffire tout à fait à faire glisser la chair contre la chair sans frottement douloureux.<br>Mais pourquoi, au nom du ciel, pensait-il à des choses aussi triviales en ce moment ? pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il faisait avec Mustang ?

Roy Mustang lui fait l'amour. Ça devrait être la pensée la plus heureuse qui soit. Le Colonel est entre ses cuisses et l'aime. Il devrait défaillir de plaisir, et pourtant quelque chose ne va pas.  
>Mais tant pis. Parce que, derrière la douleur diffuse, à chaque coup, Mustang frotte contre <em>ce point-là<em> et que ça déclenche comme des étincelles de chaleur et de plaisir, qui scintillent là et migrent vers son bas-ventre, là où le désir se concentre.  
>Ce n'est pas aussi bien qu'il l'espérait, c'est vrai, mais le plaisir est là, pas loin ; il veut faire confiance à son Colonel, et à tous ceux qui soutiennent que faire l'amour avec la personne que l'on aime est la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Après tout, il paraît que c'est courant, qu'une première fois soit un peu douloureuse au début… ça sera sans nul doute beaucoup mieux sous peu.<br>Et aussi, il décide de s'abandonner à ce qui ressemble à de l'instinct : son corps réclame, il est sûr de vouloir s'unir à lui, de tout son cœur. c'est tout…

Sa main hésitante cherche le corps de Roy. Il effleure son ventre du bout des doigts, hésitant, descend à la rencontre de là où Roy plonge en lui. Rencontrer les parties de Roy, et les siennes, l'électrise. Il réalise, avec un sursaut d'excitation, qu'il ne rêve pas, qu'ils vraiment sur le point… en train de faire l'amour.  
>Son corps crie de désir, réclame plus. D'instinct, sa main se referme sur sa chair palpitante.<br>« Oui », souffle Roy.  
>Il continue ses va-et-vient plus lentement, cette fois, mais aussi plus amplement. Derrière la douleur qui s'estompe peu à peu, il reçoit un choc de plaisir de plus en plus certain.<br>« Si étroit… et si chaud… délicieux… »

Roy semble passé en mode automatique. Plus un mot après ça, seulement leurs deux respirations haletantes. Et le claquement de la peau contre la peau quand il va et vient entre ses cuisses, de plus en plus fort, perdant peu à peu l'attention qu'il y mettait un peu avant.

À chaque coup, un éclair de douleur filante, aussitôt oublié, et quelques étincelles de plaisir, quand Roy touche cet endroit secret, au fond. Mais à chaque fois, bien insuffisantes, noyées dans la brûlure, et trop faibles, exacerbant son désir au lieu de le contenter. Comme s'il n'allait pas assez loin ou pas assez fort pour le satisfaire. Seulement, s'il essayait, il le craint, ça ferait bien trop mal, il se déchirerait à coup sûr !

Il essaie donc de se concentrer sur le plaisir uniquement, d'oublier la douleur, et d'accorder ses mouvements à ceux de Roy. Mais celui-ci va trop vite. Et son corps tremble, sa main peine à garder un rythme.

Bientôt, il ne peut plus faire le moindre mouvement, il laisse Roy lui imposer les siens, et concentre tous ses efforts à simplement tenir, tenir ses cuisses haut, largement écartées, pour lui laisser passage ; s'il se relâche, se laisse aller, ça devient hasardeux, difficile, et douloureux. Roy se contente de s'agripper à ses hanches, ne l'aide nullement à se soutenir.  
>À force, son dos lui fait mal, le sol est dur et froid sous lui. Sous la tension, ses jambes menacent de se mettre à trembler. D'une main, il cherche à prendre appui au sol, trouver un peu d'équilibre ; de l'autre, à accompagner et compenser les coups de rein.<p>

_C'est pour lui, que je fais ça.  
>Parce que, je l'aime.<br>Et qu'il veut bien de moi._

Au-dessus de lui, Roy râle, marmonne quelque chose qu'il entend à peine et ne comprend pas. Entre ses cuisses, le corps de Roy tremble. Il donne encore quelques coups brusques et irréguliers. Quelque chose de chaud l'emplit, coule.  
>L'idée le traverse<br>_il est venu sans moi_  
>Et il la chasse aussitôt, préférant penser<br>_Il a joui en moi. Le Colonel. Roy Mustang. Je lui ai donné  
>du plaisir.<em>  
>Roy désormais immobile, les mains crispées sur ses hanches, haletant, tout devient plus simple. Il peut s'abandonner, s'occuper de lui-même, porté par cette obsession. Jusque, rapidement, le rejoindre.<p>

Quand il a fini, Roy s'est déjà retiré. Il le regarde.

Il murmure à nouveau « m'as. »  
>Comme un appel perdu, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un qui n'est pas là.<br>Puis se pelotonne contre lui. Bientôt, il dort, laissant Cain seul face à lui-même.  
>Avec juste ce mot qui résonne dans sa mémoire. Il l'a déjà entendu quelque part, mais il n'arrive plus à se rappeler où, ni ce qu'il peut bien signifier.<p>

Coincé sous le bras de son supérieur, il a froid, malgré la proximité de l'autre corps. Tout s'est passé trop vite, il a du mal à réaliser. Le Colonel lui a fait l'amour, en murmurant encore et encore ce mot, qui semble ne rien vouloir dire. Puis il a sombré dans un sommeil profond, abruti par l'alcool ou la satisfaction ou les deux.  
>Alors qu'il devrait être heureux, Cain se sent seul, comme jamais.<p>

Il a comme l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur. Il ne regrette pas ce qui vient de se passer, non, sûrement pas…  
>Mais quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.<p>

Un bruit au bout du couloir le tire des ces réflexions stériles. Alors que lui sursaute, Mustang ne bouge pas d'un pouce. C'est là qu'il réalise le risque pris.  
>Pour quelques minutes de plaisir coupable, de temps volé, il a risqué leurs deux carrières. Si le Colonel s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac, jamais il n'aurait pu se le pardonner. Mais le Colonel, lui, n'en a cure. Leur petite affaire finie, il dort comme un bébé, le laissant seul avec son tourment.<p>

Il se rappelle les ordres du Premier Lieutenant : le laisser seul, ne pas s'en préoccuper. Peut-être aurait-il dû s'y tenir. Ne pas céder à la peur, puis, comme il n'a pas su, ne pas céder au désir. Il a presque honte de ce qu'il a fait, maintenant.

Il sait qu'il ne peut pas rester là et se complaire dans ce qui est déjà un souvenir. Ça ne fait que quelques minutes, mais c'est déjà du passé : le Colonel n'y prête plus attention. Quelque chose de si important, ça n'aura été qu'une histoire sans lendemain. Il faut qu'il ait disparu avant son réveil.

S'il s'endort maintenant, il va passer la nuit là. Sur le sol du bureau en plein aménagement, sur le parquet dur et froid, entre les cartons, tout contre son Colonel. Ils se réveilleront tout courbaturés quand le jour se lèvera, à moins que ça ne soit les bruits du QG qui se met en branle qui les tireront du lit. Et alors… alors, ça serait épouvantablement embarrassant. Le Colonel regretterait peut-être ce qu'il vient de faire. Et aussi, il ne peut plus oublier ça, ils prennent même le risque que quelqu'un les découvre. Ce qui serait une terrible catastrophe. Et si en plus quelqu'un, avant ça, s'aperçoit qu'il n'est pas dans son dortoir alors que le couvre-feu approche, il prend déjà des risques.  
>Ils ne peuvent pas rester dans cette situation.<br>Il pourrait réveiller Roy, qu'ils avisent ensemble ? Non, cette idée l'effraie trop.

La seule chose à faire, c'est se résoudre à partir, à le quitter, le laisser là tout seul, comme le suggérait le lieutenant Hawkeye… tout à l'heure. Avant que tout bascule.  
>Ça ne lui plaît pas, mais il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il faut qu'il soit brave.<br>Il peut juste réarranger les vêtements de son Colonel, qu'il soit un peu moins débraillé à défaut d'être à moitié nu. Il regrette de ne pas rien avoir sous la main pour le couvrir, qui ne risquerait de trahir son passage.  
>Il se persuade que vraiment, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, que ça lui avait même été ordonné par le lieutenant, de laisser leur colonel là ; elle avait dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. C'est vrai, à l'intérieur du bâtiment il ne devrait pas risquer de prendre froid. Quant à l'alcool qu'il a bu, ça ne semble pas l'avoir affecté outre mesure. Il devrait pouvoir faire confiance à Riza si elle dit qu'il peut supporter sans peine une nuit dans cet état.<p>

Mais quand il veut se relever, quitter la pièce, une douleur au ventre le plie en deux, l'arrête net, lui coupe les jambes. Ça ne fait pas _si_ mal, en fait, mais ça l'a surpris. Il a l'impression de sentir son corps ouvert, comme percé jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles. Roy, en se retirant de lui, a laissé comme un vide qui refuse de se combler. Et au fond, quelque chose qui le lance, selon les mouvements qu'il fait.  
>Les jambes flageolantes, il s'oblige à relever quand même. Il faut qu'il ignore ces sensations bizarres. Il doit quitter cet endroit. Tant pis pour le reste, même si ça fait mal.<p>

Il se glisse hors du bureau, se sentant vide et froid dedans. Le temps de regagner son dortoir, se décidera-t-il à penser que peut-être, il a fait une erreur, qu'il n'aurait pas dû y entrer, en premier lieu, ou alors surtout pas céder ?


	8. HavocRizaRoy, fantasmes

**Titre : **Mettre le feu aux poudres  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist  
><strong>PersonnagesCouples : **Jean Havoc ; Havoc/Riza, Havoc/Riza/Roy  
><strong>Genre : <strong>_lemon_  
><strong>Gradation :<strong> R / M  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Avertissements : **entre autres, un petit peu de gunplay - aussi, peut-être à la limite entre R/M et NC-17/MA (qu'en pensez-vous ? est-ce que je dépasse ?)  
><strong>Thèmes : <strong>1#11, « fantasme » pour 30 interdits ;  
>« virtuel » + contrainte accessoire « het » pour <span>31 jours<span> (26 septembre '06)  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>un peu moins de 800 (c'est marrant, pour cette fois j'aurais cru plus...)

oOo

Jean Havoc se vautra confortablement sur son lit. À l'autre bout de la chambre, gracieuse silhouette bleue sur le mur blanc, Riza Hawkeye apparut. Elle portait cet uniforme qui lui allait si bien ; veste sans manche et minijupe.  
>Les bras croisés fermement sur la poitrine rappelaient sa volonté de fer et rehaussaient admirablement ses seins ronds.<p>

Quant à la minijupe, ah, il aurait pu passer des heures et des heures à l'admirer. La taille fine dûment soulignée, les hanches épanouies, et la jupe s'arrêtait pile là où il fallait. Un centimètre, peut-être deux, sous les fesses, dévoilant ses cuisses blanches.  
>Encore dessous… les bottes. Pas ses bottes de combat, des bottes qui lui remontaient jusque sous le genou, fermées par un lacet interminable qui se croisait et s'entrecroisait, comme pour grillager un accès défendu.<br>Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida qu'elle serait finalement mieux sans. Aussitôt, les lacets se défirent à la vitesse de l'éclair, les bottes disparurent loin de son champ de vision.

Riza Hawkeye était toujours debout devant lui, attendant la suite de son bon vouloir, cette fois jambes nues jusqu'à la pointe de ses petons blanc dessus, rose dessous, sans vernis à ongles de mauvais goût aux orteils, juste un mignon rose pâle naturel.  
>Les choses se précisaient. Sous ses mains, cela prenait forme.<br>Elle décroisa les bras et tira lentement son pistolet du holster, dans son dos, avec un joli mouvement d'épaule et de hanche. Elle porta l'arme à sa bouche et lécha toute la longueur du canon.  
>Comme il aurait voulu sentir cette langue sur lui !<br>Puis elle en suça l'embout, arrondissant autour du métal ses lèvres rouges.  
>Délicieuse vision, pour l'imagination de Jean.<p>

Aux pieds de Riza, le colonel s'agenouilla. Il lui baisa les pieds et remonta le long de ses jambes fuselées, massant et caressant, goûtant la peau. Sous ses mains, les sensations devaient être vraiment exceptionnelles. Dommage, qu'il portait ses gants et lui interdisait de toucher la douceur de la peau… que Jean se figurait intérieurement, touchant son propre corps.  
>Quand Roy atteignit le haut des cuisses, le bas de la minijupe, il s'arrêta, attendant les ordres pour la suite. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aller plus loin sans autorisation, pas le droit…<br>Le regard de Jean le quitta pour retrouver la poitrine de Riza, où ses mains se portèrent.  
>Le pistolet était tombé on ne savait où.<p>

Elle dégrafa sa veste, l'entrouvrant juste assez pour suggérer l'arrondi des seins cachés là.  
>Il lui fit ouvrir cela plus largement, dévoiler plus de peau, les courbes offertes par le balconnet discrètement orné de dentelle.<br>C'était infiniment plus érotique que si elle était torse nu, et pourtant, il en voulait encore plus. Elle ôta donc veste et soutien-gorge. Elle cacha d'abord sa féminité sous ses mains, effleurant sa chair. Puis ses mains descendirent, offrant à ses yeux sa poitrine ferme et rebondie où il aurait voulu s'enfouir.  
>Elle passa par-delà la ligne de son ventre plat ; une main se posa nonchalamment sur la tête du colonel, toujours à genoux, l'autre vint se ranger sagement dans son dos, l'avant-bras reposant au creux des reins cambrés juste ce qu'il fallait.<p>

C'était absolument parfait. Il ne tiendrait sans doute plus longtemps.  
>Il laissa donc le colonel remonter encore un tout petit plus. Sous la jupe, il rencontra la petite culotte blanche et y posa respectueusement la bouche. À travers le coton si mince et déjà humide, il embrassa Riza sur, hum, les lèvres.<br>Il y passa la langue, accrochant le tissu. Du bout des dents, il tira dessus.  
>La culotte glissa, laissant place au minou blond et rose.<br>Mais c'est Havoc qui laissa échapper un miaulement de contentement.

Roy se mit à lécher Riza. Jean imaginait comment lui la ferait jouir. À chaque coup de langue, un mouvement de sa main.  
>Il ne mit plus longtemps à faire exploser cette idée.<br>Il macula une culotte subtilisée en douce dans la buanderie à une soldate quelconque et dont il imaginait qu'elle aurait pu être celle de Hawkeye.  
>Il émit un dernier grognement et laissa sa vision se dissoudre dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de lumière.<p>

Quand il rouvrit les yeux et refocalisa son regard, les vagues de la jouissance passée, le mur de sa chambre était de nouveau blanc et nu. Il balança le sous-vêtement souillé à travers la pièce, en direction de là où il avait fait se tenir les images fantasmées du lieutenant Hawkeye et du colonel Mustang.  
>Puis se retourna pour ne plus voir l'espace vide, et ferma les yeux, essayant d'imaginer qu'après l'amour, quelqu'un s'endormait à ses côtés.<p> 


	9. FarmanHughes, froidement

**Titre : **Glaçon sur pattes  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist (plutôt 1er anime)  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Watteau Farman/Maes Hughes  
><strong>Genre : <strong>…losesque  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG-15 à R / T-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Avertissements : **_quickie_ sans sentiments impliqués et malgré ça, techniquement, adultère donc certains trouveront peut-être que Hughes est automatiquement OOC ; personnellement je considère que pas forcément, mais je laisse ça à votre appréciation ?

**Thème **1#12 « glaçon » pour 30 interdits  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>400 et des poussières

oOo

Les gens connaissant superficiellement l'adjudant Watteau Farman pensaient de lui qu'il était un genre de glaçon sur pattes. Incolore, insipide, sans épaisseur, sans passion. Bourreau du travail peut-être, ne montrant aucun intérêt hors des bureaux. Pas de petite amie – il ne faisait même pas l'effort de chercher - et pas d'attirance douteuse pour aucun de ses collègues – eux avaient soigneusement enquêté.

Certains, amenés à travailler régulièrement avec lui, supposaient que peut-être, c'est qu'il cachait bien son jeu et que sous ses dehors froids, il devait bien abriter un vice brûlant. Seulement, si c'était le cas, il le dissimulait vraiment à la perfection : ils avaient eu beau chercher et espionner, rien ne transparaissait.  
>Ils finirent par se lasser et conclure que la première impression était la bonne et que Farman était un bloc de glace ambulant, efficace dans son travail et fonctionnel dans la hiérarchie, mais incapable de sentiments humains.<p>

Personne n'eut simplement l'idée de chercher du côté ridiculement cliché d'un grand amour inassouvi, une tragique affaire où l'élu de son cœur ne pourrait jamais lui appartenir. Ou alors, ils étaient tout bêtement passés à côté, négligeant une possibilité comme trop improbable dès le début.  
>Peut-être, peut-être, que le scandale se cachait sous les dehors les plus innocents. Personne n'irait suspecter un homme marié heureux en ménage et fou de sa femme, par exemple. Surtout quand cet homme harcelait absolument tout le monde avec des photos de sa douce moitié, puis plus tard de leur adorable bébé.<p>

Parce que personne ne pouvait supporter cette débauche d'adoration bien longtemps, et qu'alors tout le monde l'évitait ensuite du mieux possible, le lieutenant-colonel Hughes était classé définitivement hors-circuit pour tout ce qui était potins de bureau et inter-services. Si d'aventures quelqu'un prétendait l'avoir vu draguer une opératrice, tous regardaient ce quelqu'un d'air air bovin, style « mais mon pauv' vieux, change de lunettes, t'as vraiment pas les yeux en face des trous : il lui montrait juste des photos de sa gamine ! »

Et il fallait, vraiment, le stoïcisme de Watteau Farman pour ignorer lesdites photographies brandies sous son nez pendant qu'il taillait une pipe à son supérieur, à genoux sous son bureau quand les dossiers étaient bouclés, et pour fermer son attention au babillage de Maes Hughes sur la beauté et le sex-appeal de sa chère et tendre moitié.  
>Aussi, il fallait sans doute cette adoration aveugle, limite autiste, pour ne penser qu'à sa femme en se faisant sucer par Mister Glaçon n°1.<p> 


	10. Breda, foodsex

**Titre : **Péché mignon  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **l'équipe Mustang ; Heymans Breda x un éclair au chocolat  
><strong>Genre : <strong>nawak  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG-15 / T-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes : **1#14, « chocolat » pour 30 interdits ;  
>« gourmandise », contrainte accessoire "présent" pour <span>31 jours<span> (11 novembre '06)  
><strong>Avertissement : <strong>foodsex sans sex  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>un peu moins de 500

oOo

Contrairement à la croyance répandue dans on entourage, Heymans Breda ne "mange" pas, même beaucoup : il _savoure_. On dit aussi de Jean Havoc qu'il fait une "obsession orale", mais à vrai dire il n'est pas le seul : pour Breda, le plaisir passe d'abord par la bouche.

Ce jour-là, il se donne entièrement à son éclair au chocolat, oubliant tout ce qui l'entoure. De toute façon, dans la salle de repos, il n'y a que Havoc et Farman, l'un fumant machinalement, l'autre plongé dans un bouquin compliqué.

Il déshabille sa petite gourmandise de son emballage de papier avec ses petits plis et ses fausses dentelles ridicules –les pâtissiers et leurs chichis, franchement ! pas besoin de leur mettre une imitation de dessous affriolants, les gâteaux étaient assez appétissants en eux-mêmes…

Le gâteau, justement, est tout luisant de son glaçage, et encore bien ferme de son passage au frigo. Certains l'aimaient chaud ? Breda, lui, préfère ses éclairs frappés. (Pas les croissants, en revanche : ça, c'est meilleur tout frais sorti du four, mais les éclairs en tout cas, oui.)

Il le tâte un peu, juste pour en apprécier la texture, la tenue, avant de le goûter.  
>Il arrondit les lèvres, avance la langue, pour accueillir le bout de son éclair. Il adore ce moment, le premier contact tant attendu, la rencontre enfin avec le goût tant désiré. Ça ne dure qu'un instant hélas, il ne pourrait pas le prolonger indéfiniment. L'eau lui vient à la bouche, le gâteau fond. Et puis, la gourmandise est la plus forte.<br>Il y met les dents, mord dedans, délicatement, mais sûrement. Il ne connaît rien de meilleur que la crème qui se répand sur sa langue. Il mâche lentement, savourant chaque miette, les yeux plissés de plaisir. Lentement, lentement, il engloutit le gâteau et consomme l'extase qu'il lui procure.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Havoc en a oublié sa cigarette, qui pendouille mollement à ses propres lèvres, dispersant sa fumée. Il est complètement fasciné par le spectacle des muscles des joues et la gorge qui roulent sous la peau de son camarade, faisant avancer et disparaître cet éclair au chocolat de plus en plus loin dans sa bouche gourmande.

Breda avale sa dernière bouchée. Il se suce un doigt, puis un autre, sur lesquels traînent peut-être une miette ou une goutte de crème qu'il refuse de se laisser perdre, puis se lèche les lèvres. Il émet un petit claquement de langue suivi d'un soupir de satisfaction, enfin se frotte les mains, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Havoc le suit encore des yeux alors qu'il s'en va se laver les mains. il ne réagit que quand de la cendre lui tombe sur les genoux, ce qui lui vaut un regard narquois de Farman, par-dessus son livre :  
>« Oui. Et encore, conclut-il, tu ne l'as jamais vu manger un <em>hot-dog<em>. »


	11. Armstrong, cuir

**Titre : **La caresse du cuir  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Alex Louis Armstrong/Rhoa  
><strong>Genre : <strong>_lime_/trop crack pour que l'angst soit crédible  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>NC–16,1803399 * / rated M-for-Manly  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

*** Note : **oui, les décimales du « Nombre d'Or » encore divisées - au cas où vous douteriez du pairing XD  
><strong>Thème <strong>1#16, « cuir » pour 30 interdits  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>1150

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : dans le tome 7, Rhoa mentionne avoir été à Ishval et y avoir admiré Armstrong ; dans le second anime, je ne sais plus, et dans le premier la timeline sur ce point est différente et incompatible.

oOo

Alex Louis Armstrong frissonna. L'homme en face de lui lui plaisait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait ressenti pareille excitation. Il était beau. Les petites cornes qui pointaient de chaque côté de son front ne déparaient pas l'harmonie de son visage viril, y ajoutant en fait plutôt une étrange touche exotique non déplaisante.  
>Et il était superbement bâti. L'impressionnante musculature déchira sans effort la toile pourtant épaisse de l'uniforme – concédons-le, peut-être usée par le temps et l'usage ?<br>Les lambeaux de tissus dévoilèrent en tombant la masse compacte des muscles gonflés et durs, la peau tannée et luisante de sueur. Pour un homme aussi viril, il était étonnant qu'il présente un torse imberbe. (Mais peut-être, s'interrogea Alex, lui-même rompu à cet art, prenait-il soin de son corps, au point d'en éliminer consciencieusement les poils disgracieux ?) Il n'en était que plus attirant. Splendide. Il ne résista pas longtemps à l'envie de toucher cette peau.  
>(Après tout, ils étaient là pour ça – se battre, un corps-à-corps brutal, un échange furieux.)<p>

Et les réactions de cet adversaire à ses attaques le comblèrent.  
>« Voici longtemps que je n'avais rencontré d'opposant à ma mesure, annonça-t-il ravi.<br>- Je vous retourne le compliment. C'est très flatteur pour moi, d'être ainsi apprécié par vous.  
>- Aurions-nous l'honneur de déjà nous connaître ? un homme tel que vous, j'ose espérer en avoir gardé bon souvenir, si tel était le cas.<br>- Nous nous sommes croisés en Ishval. Votre réputation vous dépasse, Alchimiste aux Bras Puissants. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu vous approcher à l'époque ; voilà qui met un terme à un désir impossible.  
>- Vous me voyez marri d'avoir si longtemps déçu vos attentes, et heureux de les voir enfin satisfaites. Même si j'aurais préféré une rencontre dans des circonstances moins… déplaisantes.<br>- Un combat me suffira, assura-t-il de sa voix profonde.  
>- Je l'aurais préféré amical.<br>- Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Et il n'aura que plus d'intensité si nous nous battons à mort. »  
>Alex Louis Armstrong acquiesça et renforça sa garde, prêt à charger.<p>

Leur échange fut intense, à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Ils rivalisèrent en force brute, en agilité et en technique de combat. Grisés d'excitation, ils trouvaient autant de plaisir à toucher l'adversaire qu'à se laisser atteindre par un coup particulièrement bien placé. Ils ne ressentaient aucune douleur, seulement des bouffées de sensations plus ou moins fortes, et de l'exaltation.  
>La victoire ou la défaite n'importaient plus, seule comptait la satisfaction d'un beau combat.<p>

« À croire que cela faisait _vraiment _une éternité que je n'avais pris autant de plaisir à me battre ! Mon cher, vous surpassez toutes mes attentes.  
>- Tant mieux, » répétèrent-ils une ou deux fois l'un à l'autre entre leurs attaques.<br>Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, ils se trouvaient d'égal à égal avec un adversaire, sans pouvoir se départager, sans peut-être vraiment vouloir se départager, malgré l'urgence de la situation.

Ce furent Bradley et son équipe d'intervention spéciale qui se chargèrent de les séparer prématurément, coupant violemment court à leurs joutes.

o

Il suffisait d'une pensée à Alex Louis Armstrong, d'un coup de poing dans le sol pour en faire jaillir une statue à sa propre effigie, grandeur nature. En costume d'Adam et d'une dureté à toute épreuve, musculature hypertrophiée réaliste et tout.  
>Ce jour-là, il lui fallut ensuite un peu plus d'efforts, de réflexion et de précision pour resculpter quelques détails, en quelques transmutations ponctuelles, pour modifier légèrement la carrure et surtout le visage, lui donner les traits gravés dans sa mémoire visuelle et tactile, de l'homme du Devil's Nest.<p>

Cela fait, il contempla amoureusement son œuvre. Alex Louis Armstrong se targuait d'être cultivé et de connaître nombre de légendes tombées dans l'oubli du commun des mortels, y compris des contes sur des sculpteurs qui, ayant créé l'image de dieux, s'en éprenaient, stupéfiés par la beauté naissant sous leurs mains et sous l'inspiration intérieure.  
>Mais en de tels moments, il ne s'en souciait guère.<p>

Personne, en fait, ne s'en souciait le moins du monde, quand Alex partait s'enfermer dans son « atelier d'artiste » au fond du parc de la demeure familiale. Cet atelier avait vu de nombreuses fois ses murs et les pierres de ses fondations remaniés au gré de ses fantaisies (sans bien sûr en menacer l'intégrité : il savait comment puiser dans le matériau sans rompre la balance de l'édifice, et comment le restituer ensuite toujours sans rien déséquilibrer) sans que personne jamais ne s'en inquiète.  
>Tous, dans le domaine Armstrong, savaient qu'il ne fallait pas déranger le fils quand il s'y isolait.<p>

Ce jour-là, il dédaigna les pigments. Peu lui importait le réalisme visuel, c'est sa peau qu'il voulait satisfaire. Il avait besoin de sentir celle de Lore, épaisse et pourtant si douce contre la sienne…  
>Il s'attaqua au fidèle canapé qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce, qui l'accueillait d'habitude quand, fatigué par ses transes créatrices, il se posait pour contempler ses œuvres. Délicatement, il le dismuta, le dépouillant de son revêtement et condensant la bourre pour lui éviter de se répandre partout.<br>Il drapa le voile de cuir sur sa statue et l'ajusta étroitement, lui faisant épouser chacune des courbes harmonieuses de sa musculature d'athlète accompli.  
>Il embrassa d'un regard ému sa nouvelle création. C'était à ses yeux la plus belle qui se soit jamais formée sous ses mains, un véritable chef-d'œuvre.<p>

Puis il laissa parler ses muscles, se dépouilla de ses vêtements et se présenta à l'image de Lore dans toute sa gloire. Il allait entamer un nouveau genre de corps-à-corps avec lui. Moins de chorégraphie, moins de force brute, plus de précision. Il pouvait enfin le toucher avec ses paumes plutôt qu'avec ses poings fermés, apprécier la douceur de sa peau tendue sur la solidité des muscles saillants.  
>Il parcourut tout son corps, l'enlaça avec passion, se frotta à lui. Longuement, il profita pleinement de son corps. Il s'offrit le complément d'extase qui avait manqué lors de leur affrontement, si tristement écourté.<br>Il resta encore longtemps serré contre le cuir tiédi par ses ardeurs, savourant son odeur musquée en plus du contact organique sur sa peau.

D'ordinaire, il défaisait ses créations sitôt qu'elles ne servaient plus, qu'elles l'avaient satisfait ; il remettait leurs constituants dans le cycle de la matière, et les sensations éprouvées entraient dans le cycle de ses souvenirs. Cette fois-ci en revanche, il eut du mal à s'y résoudre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ses sentiments prirent le dessus sur sa raison. Il lui fallut beaucoup de courage pour se forcer à se rappeler ce que le principe de l'échange équivalent exigeait de lui, en retour du plaisir éprouvé : la douleur d'en voir l'objet disparaître.

Cependant, en rendant à son bon vieux canapé son aspect normal et en laissant la pierre retourner à la pierre, il admit que rien ne l'empêchait de recommencer à loisir, quand il en éprouverait de nouveau le besoin.


	12. MariaRiza, secret

**Titre : **Dans les douches  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Maria Ross x Riza Hawkeye  
><strong>Genre : <strong>_lime_/DADT  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>R / M  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Note : **peut-être à situer plutôt dans l'univers du premier anime ? mais ça ne change pas grand' chose, vraiment  
><strong>Thèmes :<strong> 1#17, « soie » pour 30 interdits,  
>et « douche » (5 mars '07) pour <span>31 jours<span>  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>un petit millier

oOo

Si on leur demandait un jour, ça serait hors des douches. Et alors, toutes les deux pourraient soutenir froidement qu'il n'y a rien entre elles. Quand elle y pense parfois à part elle, Maria se dit que pourtant, quand elles sont ensemble, il y a bien quelque chose. Et c'est jouer sur les mots que se dire qu'il y a toujours un certain quelque chose entre elles, un quelque chose qui se met entre leurs corps et les sépare : l'eau. Entre elles, il y a toujours comme un rideau d'eau. Tristement, elle refuse d'admettre qu'à travers cette eau, il passe pourtant quelque chose de l'une à l'autre.  
>Ce qu'elle ressent, se dit-elle, n'atteint en rien Riza.<p>

Elles ne se connaissent pas, elles ne travaillent pas ensemble. Elles se croisent de temps en temps par les couloirs du QG, au hasard de leurs journées. Le peu qu'elles savent l'une de l'autre, elles l'ont appris comme ça au détour d'une conversation anodine, de quelque question apparemment indifférente posée à un autre collaborateur. Elles ne se sont jamais rien demandé directement l'une à l'autre. Elles ne se fréquentent pas réellement, se rencontrent juste, par chance, dans ces douches qu'elles semblent être les seules à fréquenter à des horaires tardifs.

Longtemps, elles n'ont échangé que quelques mots distants, des mots attendus de simple politesse. N'ont jamais vraiment fait connaissance. Se plaindre d'une journée harassante, de collègues douteux, oui… mais rien de personnel. Parfois quelques détails, amenés en surface par l'intimité forcée des douches.  
>Mais elles n'ont jamais ne serait-ce qu'amorcé une véritable relation, de confiance. Elles ne sont même pas amies…<p>

Ça n'empêche pas Maria de trouver Riza désirable, sans jamais le lui dire ni le montrer. Oh, à part peut-être un compliment déguisé sur ses cheveux, un jour qu'elle remarquait, juste comme ça, ce que c'est lourd l'épilation quand on est brune et quelle chance elle a, elle, d'être blonde. Ou sur son parfum. Rien de compromettant.

Depuis toujours, Maria regarde Riza. Sous la toile épaisse de l'uniforme, des sous-vêtements de coton tout aussi uniformes, confortables mais banals. Nue, une peau qu'elle imagine, non, qu'elle voit douce, satinée.  
>Elle-même n'est pas coquette, et Riza n'en a pas l'air non plus, mais parfois elle regrette de ne pas être autorisées à porter des dessous de leur choix, plus doux, plus jolis, qui les mettraient en valeur.<br>Cette peau, elle peut parfois la toucher, mais de derrière le rempart de l'eau toujours, et de la mousse de savon parfois (systématiquement au début, un peu moins souvent maintenant).

Quant à ses cheveux, eux-mêmes rideau de soie, jamais, jamais, elle ne pourra y toucher, à son grand regret. Riza les porte toujours attachés, défendus par la rigoureuse barrette. Quand d'aventures elle les relâche, même pour toucher Maria, ils passent aussitôt sous le jet d'eau, se retrouvent en un rien de temps trempés.  
>Jamais Maria ne pourra toucher leur douceur. Riza ne lui demandera jamais de l'aider à se coiffer, non. Elle ne lui accorde pas ce privilège de confiance.<p>

Dommage. Mais logique ; après tout, elles ne sont même pas amies… ce qu'elles partagent dans les douches, parfois, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un peu de plaisir. Rien de plus. Rien de moins non plus, d'ailleurs.  
>Et il aurait facilement pu ne jamais, jamais rien arriver de tel.<p>

Chance qu'elle n'aurait jamais espérée, Riza est arrivée un soir fourbue à l'extrême, alors que Maria avait presque fini. Revenant d'une sortie particulièrement éprouvante, elle aurait sans doute voulu rentrer directement chez elle et se mettre au lit, mais, obligée de repasser par le bureau avant de pouvoir partir, avait finalement préféré se doucher sur place. Elle serait sûre que ça serait fait, ainsi, et qu'elle ne s'écroulerait pas chez elle sans avoir le courage de le faire avant.

Elle se tenait sous le jet d'eau, immobile, comptant sur la douche pour la réveiller un peu. Pas très efficace, hélas… D'autorité, Maria a pris sur elle de lui savonner le dos, de lui masser les épaules, sans lui laisser le choix. Riza la laissa faire sans protester.  
>Ça a commencé par un simple massage, pour se remettre d'une journée particulièrement harassante. Ça a servi ensuite de prétexte à se frotter le dos, l'une à l'autre, puis mutuellement, par la suite.<p>

Puis, un jour, elles ont laissé leurs gestes dériver.  
>Ça s'est fait assez simplement. Un geste déterminé de la part de Maria, sans la moindre hésitation, parce que montrer une timidité aurait été s'accuser de sentiments déplacés, de faiblesse. Acceptation tacite, sans regimber non plus pour Riza ; sans vraiment chercher à l'encourager, mais sans repousser non plus ses initiatives.<p>

Être de la même taille rend les choses plus faciles pour leurs petites sessions. Elles peuvent se caresser mutuellement, se frotter l'une à l'autre en restant debout, sans avoir besoin de s'appuyer au carrelage froid des murs ou de s'étendre au sol. Merci, l'entraînement martial, pour les muscles et le sens de l'équilibre.  
>Elles s'embrassent. Se font plaisir l'une à l'autre. Elles échangent parfois quelques murmures enfiévrés, mais jamais de véritables mots d'amour.<p>

Pour Maria, c'est simple. Elle sait ce qu'elle aime, elle sait ce qu'elle veut, même si jamais elle ne le dira.  
>Pour Riza, c'est plus dur. Elle refuse d'admettre ce que les hommes disent d'elle, parce qu'ils l'accusent, ça ne peut pas être vrai, pense-t-elle. De toute façon, elle a choisi Roy Mustang comme l'homme qu'elle admire et aime et veut suivre. Ça n'empêche pas l'attirance qui la pique et l'aiguillonne, malgré sa détermination, pour des femmes.<p>

Heureusement, se dit-elle, quand Maria se met à genoux devant elle, Riza peut confondre les yeux sombres qui se dérobent, et le visage devant lequel tombe une vague frange. Quand elle murmure, que les mots lui échappent dans un souffle étranglé, aucune des deux n'entendra la différence entre « Roy » et « Ross ».


	13. Kimblee x Archer, liens

**Titre : **Attache-moi  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
><strong>Couple : <strong>Zolf J. Kimblee/Frank Archer  
><strong>Genre : <strong>dirty talk/lime  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>R / M  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **1#18, « liens » pour 30 interdits  
><strong><strong>Avertissement :<strong>** kinky !

**Continuité : **1ère série, épisode... peut-être 39 ou 40 ? je ne sais plus...  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>950

oOo

Frank retira un long cheveu sombre de son uniforme avec une moue de dégoût. Il hésita à ponctuer ce geste d'un soupir énervé, mais préféra n'en rien faire : rien ne devait ébranler son calme froid, pas même, ou plutôt surtout pas, un bête cheveu.  
>Ceci dit, il s'accorda le droit bien légitime de protester :<br>« Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à porter les cheveux si longs, rappelle-moi ?  
>- Oooh, parce que tu les aimes comme ça, ça te chatouille délicieusement quand je te monte dessus, et tu aimes les tirer quand je te suce ? » répondit joyeusement Zolf.<p>

Frank ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.  
>« Ou alors, reprit son amant incriminé, si <em>ça<em> ne suffit pas, parce que ça me permet de les attacher avec mon lacet préféré. »  
>Et l'artificier fou de prouver le bien-fondé de cette idée par la démonstration.<br>Il dénoua ledit lacet qui retenait sa queue de cheval à la façon des marins des siècles précédents, la tenant bien nette. Ses cheveux s'éparpillèrent sur ses épaules comme une crinière alors qu'il faisait claquer la fine lanière de cuir dans l'air.

« Tu vois, je peux m'en servir pour te fouetter si tu n'es pas sage. »  
>Le lieutenant-colonel Archer, d'habitude si posé, faillit s'étrangler : ça ne serait pas inverser les rôles, ça ? ça n'était pas plutôt Kimblee qui passait son temps à jouer sur les limites, et méritait une bonne fessée… euh, une mise au pas ?<br>Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion : le lacet s'était abattu sur ses doigts. Jouissant d'excellents réflexes, il l'avait saisi au vol, ignorant la morsure du cuir claquant sur la peau.

« Je devrais m'en servir pour t'attacher, gronda Frank.  
>- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! c'est là le deuxième grand intérêt. »<br>Le sourire de Zolf s'élargit.  
>« Mais tout dépend bien sûr, de quel endroit tu comptes attacher… »<p>

Ça, c'est un terrain vers lequel Frank ne souhaitait pas s'aventurer. Du moins, pas là dans l'immédiat. En privé plus tard, peut-être, mais pas dans son bureau. Non, le risque d'être surpris ne l'émoustillait pas.  
>« Parce que, continua malgré tout l'insolent alchimiste, on peut se contenter de t'attacher les mains, dans le dos par exemple ?<br>- C'est ça, rappelle-moi de te trouver une paire de menottes et un bâillon. Et _pas_pour jouer avec, juste pour te faire taire. »

Acceptant de se taire effectivement pour un moment, Zolf se coula contre Frank et l'embrassa.  
>« Il y a des moyens plus efficaces de m'empêcher de parler, tu vois… comme ceci, » nota-t-il, caressant le sexe de son amant à travers l'étoffe de l'uniforme.<br>_Comme les bébés avec une sucette, oui_, songea furtivement l'intéressé… hélas, il ne pouvait pas prononcer un tel mot, l'autre en serait bien trop content et prendrait ça comme un encouragement.

Mais lancé comme il l'était, il pouvait s'en passer :  
>« D'ailleurs, c'est là que je veux en venir – hm, tu ne veux pas que je te fasse venir, justement ? non, bon, passons. Pour parler technique, je ne sais pas si tu as étudié la biologie, Frankie ? soigneusement noué à la base, mon lacet permet le passage du sang artériel mais limite fortement le reflux veineux. Ou, en termes plus barbares… »<br>_Oui, il comprenait, merci, mais là maintenant, il ne tenait pas à essayer !_  
>« Ça devrait te donner une trique d'enfer. Un vrai bâton de dynamite, lui chantonna l'artificier fou.<br>- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, gronda-t-il entre ses dents.  
>- Oui, oui, mais je me demande quand même ce que ça donnerait avec ce petit boost. Pas toi ?<br>- Non. »

L'alchimiste Écarlate ne put retenir une moue de dépit – à moins qu'il ne l'ait plutôt accentuée exprès. Il se lova néanmoins au plus près de son Colonel, son lacet se balançant négligemment au bout de ses doigts, comme oublié.  
>« À ta guise. »<br>Il se contenta de l'embrasser de nouveau, une main sur la nuque, l'autre sur l'entrejambe. Pour ça, Archer se laissa faire. Tant qu'il n'allait pas _trop_ loin, il tolérait les agaceries de Kimblee même au bureau. Si les choses se corsaient, en revanche, il faudrait qu'il trouve la force de l'arrêter. Ne pas mélanger le travail et la bagatelle, il y mettait un point d'honneur.  
>Aussi, il restait toujours sur ses gardes, et quand Zolf tenta de lui passer son lacet au cou, il réagit assez vite pour ne pas risquer de se voir étrangler, le saisissant pour l'empêcher de trop serrer.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, soudain mauvais.  
>Le lacet se desserra aussitôt, mais sans quitter son cou. Comme s'il se voulait absolument inoffensif et n'attendait que le bon-vouloir de sa proie pour reprendre ses activités.<br>En revanche, la main serrée sur son intimité continuait à se faire de plus en plus pressante.  
>« Dernière utilité, expliqua Kimblee : un autre genre de petit boost. Avec ça, tu montes au septième ciel deux fois plus vite et deux fois plus haut. »<p>

La main de Frank refermée sur le poignet de Kimblee serra presque à faire crisser les os jumeaux l'un contre l'autre. Laisser quelqu'un capable de faire exploser n'importe quoi rien qu'en le touchant, c'était prendre un risque énorme que le laisser poser la main sur soi. Surtout sur ses parties les plus précieuses et surtout si ce type avait l'air d'être complètement détraqué.  
>« Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant, je compte bien te faire exploser… mais de la manière agréable, voyons ! »<p>

Il coupa court à ces déblatérations. _À jouer avec le feu, Kimblee, on finit par se brûler et quand on cherche, on trouve._ Il empoigna ses cheveux à pleine main et l'embrassa avec violence.  
>S'ensuivit une brève empoignade.<br>Que Frank perdit.

Qu'il prenne ou non le dessus sur Zolf, était secondaire : il avait craqué. Il laissa le lacet entrer en jeu pour ce à quoi Kimblee voulait qu'il serve. Sans même avoir eu le temps de verrouiller la porte.


	14. Sloth MariaRiza WinryScieszka, voyeur

**Titre : **_Don't ask don't tell (Just look)_  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
><strong>PersonnagesCouples : **Juliet Douglas ; Maria Ross/Riza Hawkeye, Scieszka/Winry Rockbell  
><strong>Genre : <strong>voyeurisme  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>R / M  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **1#20, "voyeur" pour 30 interdits  
><strong>Continuité**Spoil éventuel : fin de la 1ère série animée  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>1550 

oOo

King Bradley veut surveiller des concurrents éventuels, des officiers ambitieux risquant peut-être de vouloir un jour prendre sa place. Il a mis à l'index le général Hakuro et le colonel Mustang en premier, et quelques autres à l'arrière-plan. Sur ceux-là, il veut une observation complète, un rapport sur leurs faiblesses éventuelles en plus des risques réels qu'ils présentent.  
>Dante fait suivre les alchimistes prometteurs susceptibles de créer la Pierre. Elle fait évaluer la motivation de chacun, les situations qui les amèneraient à une telle extrémité. Les frères Elric tout d'abord ; elle a abandonné Tringham et Marcoh. Si ces bambins venaient à échouer, Mustang serait peut-être à même de prendre la relève, si on le poussait à bout.<p>

Parce qu'elle peut s'infiltrer facilement partout et parce qu'elle n'aime pas déléguer les ordres difficiles à justifier, parce qu'il est plus facile d'y aller elle-même que d'inventer un prétexte fumeux à servir à une personne à choisir soigneusement, Juliet Douglas se retrouve souvent à espionner pour le compte du Généralissime, de Dante, voire des deux à la fois.

Ses observations la mènent dans les endroits les plus insolites. Elle a déjà surpris des soldats se reluquer sous la douche ; elle les a regardés faire, amusée. Elle en a déjà surpris qui se livraient à des exercices plus musclés ; elle a plus tard cherché leurs noms, vérifiant si elle n'avait pas là matière à chantage dans la course aux promotions pour certains. Elle a aussi vu une bande passer leur souffre-douleur à la casserole ; elle n'a rien fait, ça n'était pas son problème. Elle a soigneusement espionné chacun des subordonnés de Mustang, en particulier sa chienne de garde blonde.

Elle connaît le plus grand secret du Lieutenant Hawkeye. Si dévouée qu'elle soit à son Colonel, autant qu'il compte pour elle, Sloth l'a vue plus d'une fois rejoindre une femme brune dans les douches. Même sans sa mission d'espionnage, cette vision l'aurait sans doute suffisamment piquée pour qu'elle cherche à en savoir plus.  
>Elle les a observées tant qu'elle a pu, mais elles font attention à ne pas garder de rendez-vous fixes. Elles semblent toujours se rencontrer par hasard. Si elles mettent au point leurs rencontres au lieu de compter sur la chance, c'est hors de son champ d'action, elle ne saura jamais.<br>Elle aussi doit se contenter du hasard pour les regarder. Elle ne se lasse toujours pas du spectacle, occasionnel, de ces deux femmes enlacées sous l'eau. Quand la brune se met à genoux devant sa compagne, Sloth n'y tient plus. Elle se laisse couler par la douche, sur leurs corps, leur vole au passage toutes les caresses qu'elle peut, goutte à goutte, sans qu'aucune ne s'en aperçoive, avant de disparaître par la bonde. Les tuyaux emportent sa tiédeur liquide vers le secret d'une autre cabine de douche où elle peut reformer son corps et laisser sa chaleur s'évaporer dans le vide entre les murs et le sol de carrelage froid.

C'est peut-être sa faute si, pour régler son compte au lieutenant-colonel Hughes, Envy a pris l'apparence de Maria Ross plutôt que de Denny Brosch ou n'importe qui d'autre. Ce petit fouineur métamorphe avait le chic pour s'approprier et tordre les informations qu'elle extrayait à l'attention de Pride et de Dante. C'est peut-être la jalousie de Sloth qu'il a exprimée là, ou la sienne propre, ou juste sa méchanceté personnelle. Elle ne veut pas savoir.

o

Et il y avait cette fois, dont vraiment elle n'était pas fière… les douches, ça lui semblait presque normal d'y apercevoir des scènes croustillantes, mais un simple couloir ?

Elle avait repéré de suite la friture sur la ligne et suspecté un espionnage ; n'était-ce pas sa spécialité ?  
>Qui pouvait être assez fou pour mettre le Généralissime sur écoute ? il fallait qu'elle s'en assure par elle-même. Pas le temps de déférer. Et ce qu'elle trouva…<br>Deux jeunes filles, mignonnes au possible, serrées l'une contre l'autre pour se protéger de la fraîcheur des souterrains, de la peur, ou juste pour se toucher… pas de grandes beautés et pas des formes phénoménales, mais vraiment, bien jolies quand même.  
>Sloth attendit le moment où elles se caresseraient. Elle ne comptait pas profiter d'elles, pas forcément. Mais au moins du spectacle offert. Elles étaient prises sur le fait, en flagrant délit d'espionnage, c'était quasiment sûr, mais il lui fallait juste une preuve de plus. À ce moment précis, elles ne faisaient strictement plus rien ; il lui fallait voir quelle action elles accompliraient ensuite, avant de pouvoir agir en conséquence. Et si en attendant, elle les surprenait à faire autre chose, elle n'irait certes pas s'en plaindre.<p>

Le visage de l'une des deux la troubla. Elle connaissait cette enfant blonde. Elle avait rêvé, dans une autre vie, d'avoir une petite fille semblable. Une jolie petite fille rien qu'à elle…  
>Contrairement à l'autre demoiselle qui l'accompagnait là, assez près pour la frôler, pas assez téméraire pour la toucher franchement, elle saurait bien comment s'en occuper.<p>

Oh oui, comme elle aurait su s'en occuper ! Sloth pourrait faire des choses très différentes de ce à quoi aurait pu penser Trisha Elric. Des choses que ces deux filles devaient mourir d'envie de faire, dans leur for intérieur, elle le sentait d'ici, mais n'osaient pas.  
>Bien que Juliet Douglas ait le privilège de porter un tailleur de prix, elle connaît bien l'uniforme de base des employées administratives de l'armée. La posture agenouillée qu'elles avaient adoptée, dans cet étroit couloir, faisait remonter leurs jupes. Si elles acceptaient de lâcher l'une la main de l'autre, qu'elles serraient fort pour se rassurer, elles pourraient facilement, si facilement, s'insinuer dessous et se nicher dans la chaleur entre leurs cuisses.<br>Car il fait chaud, dans cette petite portion des souterrains. Les couloirs environnants sont frais, certes, et juste assez humides pour que Sloth s'y sente toute à son aise, capable d'y glisser en un clin d'œil sans que qui que ce soit la remarque, sans pour autant devenir insalubres. Mais cette niche là, si petite, s'était emplie de la chaleur de ces deux jeunes corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, chaleur augmentée encore par leur émotion. Leurs deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson, autant de peur à l'idée des risques qu'elles couraient, que d'excitation.

Elle est arrivée trop tôt, ou trop tard. Trop tôt ; si elle ne s'était pas précipitée pour les prendre sur le fait, si elle avait joué le jeu, si elle avait trouvé moyen de les retenir à l'écoute de sa ligne un peu plus longtemps… avec un peu plus de temps à attendre, seules, dans ce couloir, leurs mains seraient sans doute parties, de leur propre chef, à l'exploration du corps de l'autre. Ç'aurait été tellement plus facile de se saisir d'elles alors, dans le relâchement et la confusion qui suivrait l'acte sexuel.  
>Et trop tard également ; elle n'a pu les prendre sur le fait ni en flagrant délit d'espionnage, ni pleine action. Elle avait beau savoir ce qu'elles faisaient là et imaginer tout ce qu'elles auraient pu faire d'autre, elle aurait préféré une preuve absolue, les voir à l'œuvre de ses propres yeux.<p>

Elle attendait une preuve formelle de leurs actions illicites, se répétait Sloth. Même si leur seule présence dans ce sous-sol était une infraction en soi et suffisait à les faire arrêter (et ensuite, la simple conviction de la secrétaire du Généralissime aurait suffi à faire aligner toutes les preuves nécessaires contre elles) elle ne voulait pas agir si elle n'y était pas formellement obligée. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle ne pouvait pas fondre sur elles.

Quelque chose de très fort la portait vers cette petite blonde, un désir certain, mais pas exactement quelque chose de sexuel, pourtant. Elle voudrait la posséder, l'avoir à elle seule. Elle voudrait la douceur d'une petite fille, après l'exubérance de deux garçons.  
>La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains porta sa main libre à son visage, vérifie sur sa joue rougie – une vraie caresse - qu'elle n'était pas en sueur, remonta d'un doigt ses lunettes. Malgré l'ombre qui les enveloppait, les verres accrochèrent un rayon de lumière. À ce moment, Sloth crut voir à la place de son visage celui d'un homme aux cheveux blonds. Le père de ses deux fils. Celui qui est parti en laissant son grand lit vide. Celui de qui elle aurait voulu encore une petite fille aussi mignonne que celle des voisins. Hohenheim. Edward. Alphonse.<p>

Cette fille, cette fille, c'était l'amie des frères Elric, ceux qu'elle devait à tout prix arrêter. Elle ne devait plus penser à ce passé qui n'est même pas le sien, il lui fallait juste agir. Ces deux filles, il fallait qu'elle les capture, peut-être même qu'elle les tue, enfin, vite, qu'elle les arrête là. Plus temps de rêver !  
>Mais ces souvenirs portaient trop de sentiments et la paralysaient sur place.<p>

L'apathie, ce jour-là, lui a causé un bien vilain tour. Sa propension à tergiverser, à fuir la prise d'initiative, l'essence de la paresse tapie en elle, lui souffla une belle prise juste sous le nez. Il devait être dit quelque part que jamais elle ne pourrait satisfaire ses propres désirs, que sa volonté passerait toujours après celles de Dante, de Pride et maintenant même de son petit Wrath. La Maîtresse, le chef de toutes les opérations, son nouveau petit garçon… jamais de place pour le reste.


	15. DennyMaria FuryHavoc, substituts

**Titre : **Sordide  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
><strong>PersonnagesCouples : **Denny Brosch x Cain Fury, Denny/Maria, Fury/Havoc  
><strong>Genre : <strong>plus _hurt_ que _comfort_/drame/_lime_  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>R / M  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **1#21, « travesti » pour 30 interdits ;  
>défi « adjectif » sur <span>AgainstTheClock<span> (octobre '06 – no comment sur les délais d'archivage) ;  
>« contre un mur » pour <span>31 jours<span> (18 décembre '06)

Du temps où j'écrivais mon recueil « Un monde au conditionnel » ( /s/2825448/ ) j'étais surtout branchée sur le 1er anime, le manga avait à peine franchi la dizaine de tomes et avait bien peu de fans francophones au courant de ce qui s'y passait, et je trouvais que mes possibilités de couplage étaient limitées. Pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu publier cette fic à l'époque, ben…

****Continuité/Spoil éventuel : ****post tome 10**  
>Avertissement : <strong>glauquitude caractérisée  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>un peu moins de mille

oOo

La pluie battante de la soirée s'est calmée, laissant un ciel noir où les derniers nuages s'effilochent et filent à toute vitesse, habillant et déshabillant tour à tour la lune moqueuse qui surplombe la ville.

Dessous, dans une ruelle obscure, deux formes bleues se pressent l'une contre l'autre. Deux soldats, noyés par le chagrin, l'averse et l'alcool, s'embrassent à pleine bouche, avec avidité, cherchent à se débarrasser l'un l'autre de leur uniforme.

L'un se concentre surtout sur le pantalon de son partenaire, lutte contre la braguette et leur propre empressement pour le défaire. Quand l'autre se fait trop pressant, glissant sous la veste, sous la chemise, caressant l'abdomen, cherchant à remonter sur le torse, il l'arrête.  
>« Je veux vous voir debout. »<br>Et il tombe à genoux. Leur passion désespérée compense la quantité d'alcool absorbée, sans laquelle ils ne se livreraient pas à de tels excès, mais qui les limite quelque peu. De toute façon, ils n'y pensent pas ; seul compte l'acte, pas ce qui le motive ni ce qui pourrait l'entraver.  
>Deux mains se referment sur sa nuque, effleurant les courtes mèches brunes trempées de pluie. Celui qui reçoit accompagne le mouvement de celui qui donne, l'encourage. Mais les lèvres sur sa chair exacerbent son désir, ravivent sa flamme, sans le satisfaire. C'est agréable, mais ça n'est pas ce qu'il veut vraiment.<br>« Arrêtez. »

L'autre en paraît blessé. Il tenait vraiment à lui offrir cela, ayant besoin de le voir, de le sentir fièrement dressé.  
>Mais à l'explication « Je vous en prie… je veux vous faire l'amour. » Il cède ; pour cette demande, il ravale sa propre envie. Ça aussi, il peut le lui accorder.<p>

Il se retrouve cloué au mur par deux mains fortes qui le soutiennent. Cette position n'est pas la plus pratique pour manœuvrer pantalons et sous-vêtements. En équilibre sur la pointe d'un pied, s'appuyant au mur, il referme l'autre jambe sur la taille de son partenaire. Ils s'empêtrent dans le tissu qui ne veut pas glisser.  
>L'autre le soulève ; d'un coup de rein, il se hisse et referme les jambes autour de ses hanches. Ils ont à peine assez d'espace. Ils prennent à peine le temps de se préparer. Un peu de salive, quelques va-et-vient. Puis, le faible poids du jeune homme suffit à le faire glisser sur le sexe sous lui, dur et luisant de salive et de liquide séminal, qu'ils guident maladroitement.<br>Ils s'agrippent comme ils peuvent. D'une main sous les fesses, sous le genou ; agrippé à une épaule, une main qui glisse et cherche appui sur le mur derrière.

Debout contre un mur humide et froid, dans une triste ruelle à deux pas d'un bar à soldats, ils n'auraient pu trouver plus lugubre. Mais l'urgence de leur désir ne leur laissait pas le choix. Ils ne prêtent même pas attention à l'inconfort de la position, seule compte la passion qui les brûlait.

Ils donnent de furieux coups, se battant presque pour jouir, prononçant la même imprécation entre deux râles :  
>« Sous-lieutenant… »<br>Ils gémissent de souffrance autant que de plaisir, quand ils viennent.  
>Puis se laissent glisser au sol, à genoux, se séparent sans oser se regarder.<p>

Reprendre leurs esprits fait mal. Ils commencent à se souvenir de ce qui les a jetés là.

Les images qu'ils poursuivaient tous deux s'effacent, la réalité reprend ses droits. Les courts cheveux noirs plaqués par la pluie tendent à se redresser d'eux-mêmes, s'ébouriffer ; les longues mèches blondes ramenées en arrière d'une main hésitante par le grand soldat un peu perdu en entrant dans ce bar, sont retombés de chaque côté de son visage. Ce sont toujours les mêmes yeux bruns d'un côté, les mêmes yeux bleu délavé de l'autre, mais ce qu'ils voient, petit à petit, cadre de moins en moins avec ce qu'ils voulaient voir, avec ce qu'ils croyaient voir un peu plus tôt.  
>Une main s'égare vers une poche de poitrine, cherchant les lunettes abritées là, pour les protéger de la pluie, des accidents dans l'urgence… puis finalement décide de les y laisser, de rester encore dans le flou.<p>

Ils ne peuvent maintenant de toute façon plus se regarder en face, plus prononcer le moindre mot. La personne imaginaire à qui ils avaient adressé des mots d'amour brûlants est déjà en passe de s'évaporer. Cette personne qui était née de leurs frustrations et des vapeurs d'alcool, parce que par hasard, leurs deux peines s'étaient rencontrées dans ce bar…

Ils s'étaient abreuvés de whiskey, un whiskey assez pour que l'alcool fort leur tire des larmes, pour qu'ils trouvent une excuse autre que la pluie pour pleurer, assez pour s'autoriser à parler.  
>Ils avaient raconté, chacun parlant de son amour et écoutant l'autre sans le comprendre, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux discours incohérents fusionnent en une seule idée : ils étaient fous de leur sous-lieutenant et donneraient n'importe quoi pour l'avoir dans leurs bras en bonne santé.<p>

Là, chacun avait cru avoir en face de lui l'objet de ses désirs.  
>« Mon sous-lieutenant, ma douce beauté brune, ils me l'ont tuée, je ne la reverrai plus jamais… »<br>« Mon sous-lieutenant, grand et beau et sportif, il est blessé, on lui a pris ses jambes, et on dirait qu'il n'est plus là… »  
>« Sous-lieutenant… »<p>

Derrière l'angle de la ruelle, le bar va bientôt fermer. C'est une marée d'uniforme qui va déferler et leur passer devant, de n'importe quels grades, sous-lieutenants et simples soldats, tous anonymes. Mais, officiers commandants, camarades, soldats inconnus ou non, peu importe : aucun ne doit les surprendre dans cette position.  
>La fête finie, quand les buveurs se disperseront, il faudra qu'ils se séparent et se mêlent à leur foule sans un regard en arrière. Alors, ils pourront peut-être tenter de classer la rencontre de cette nuit comme un rêve fou, un délire né de leurs fantasmes, de leur chagrin et des vapeurs d'alcool, en oubliant quelle base réelle lui a prêté vie.<p> 


	16. Roy x Havoc, un beau cul

**Titre : **En-dessous de la ceinture  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist  
><strong>Couple : <strong>Roy Mustang x Jean Havoc  
><strong>Genre : <strong>_lemon_  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>R-plus / M  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **1#22, « bas » pour 30 interdits  
><strong>Avertissements : <strong>buttplay, un peu de spanking  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>un bon millier

oOo

Leur relation manque cruellement de romantisme, se dit parfois Jean, à part lui, mais jamais à haute voix à Roy. Les grandes déclarations enflammées de fidélité, ils les réservent à leur cadre professionnel. Jamais à leurs affaires privées.

Pas qu'ils cherchent à tout prix à séparer ces deux dimensions de leur relation, pourtant.  
>Au contraire, ils cachent lesdites affaires privées au sein même de leur travail ensemble. Certains de leurs collègues qui ont cru les surprendre les croient sans nul doute imprudents de tirer ainsi leurs coups en cachette au bureau. Pour eux, c'est l'inverse : un rendez-vous extérieur serait beaucoup plus risqué. Le colonel Mustang a toujours les yeux de quelqu'un posés sur lui ; impossible pour lui de rencontrer un homme discrètement, impossible de déguiser cela. Alors, ils se planquent sous la banalité des relations professionnelles, là où ils ont toujours un collègue pour les couvrir, même à son insu, en cas de besoin.<br>Chose moins avouable encore, en plus de protéger ce « petit secret », c'est également se protéger eux-mêmes l'un de l'autre, quelque part, que de ne jamais l'inviter chez soi ou à l'hôtel, ne jamais lui dévoiler la dernière part de son intimité ; c'est le tenir à distance et ça leur permet peut-être de conserver un degré de liberté.

Jamais de mots doux, de caresses tendres. Parfois des semi-aveux sur leur désir Tout se fait toujours dans l'urgence, et la fièvre qui les anime ressemble plus à celle du besoin brûlant à assouvir que celle de la passion amoureuse. Cela augmenté par l'idée de le faire au plus vite. Et le mieux possible ; il y a comme une compétition entre eux, et l'obligation de la performance. Et enfin, discrètement, aussi.

Le reste de leur équipe pourrait bien être au courant, ça ne les gênerait pas (même, des fois, ils seraient prêts à s'exhiber un peu, à étaler un peu : voyez, voilà à quoi ressemblent réellement nos rapports). Mais, l'importance de faire leur affaire au nez et à la barbe de l'armée et de ses règlements, plutôt que de tenter de mettre leurs collaborateurs proches dans la confidence, les pousse à poser un point d'honneur à rester incognito, quelles que soient les circonstances. Question d'orgueil un poil mal placé.

Quand l'envie leur prend, l'un ou l'autre s'arrange pour trouver un prétexte quelconque pour aller s'enfermer à deux dans le bureau du Colonel, ou parfois dans un placard à l'écart des yeux et des oreilles indiscrets. Une fois, une seule, ils ont tenté les toilettes des hommes.  
>Quel que soit l'endroit choisi, quels que soient les risques de peut-être être surpris et avoir à se rhabiller à la va-vite, ils ne prennent jamais la peine de l'enlever que le bas.<br>S'embrasser avant de baiser, c'est important ; caresser des parties peu sensibles, c'est accessoire. Donc, ils s'en passent et n'ont pas besoin de s'offrir un strip-tease, professent-ils : les préliminaires interminables, c'est bon pour les gonzesses.  
>Pour se branler mutuellement, ou pour tailler une pipe à genoux sous un bureau, défaire sa braguette suffit amplement.<br>S'ils voient les choses en grand, les pantalons se retrouvent autour de leurs chevilles, leurs jupettes jetées en travers d'un dossier de chaise ou simplement laissées tomber à terre.

Roy ne l'avouera sans doute jamais, mais il aime voir Havoc cul-nu. Havoc a de belles fesses, convenablement musclées, d'une carnation délicatement rosée, et les poils blonds qui frisent là ont l'avantage de ne pas être envahissants et de rester discrets.  
>En quelques occasions, il s'est amusé à lui donner la fessée. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment du goût de Havoc ; la première fois, il a trouvé ça amusant, comme plaisanterie, pour « punir » une soi-disant désobéissance. Par la suite, il s'en est vite lassé. Mustang se contente donc désormais de petites tapes affectueuses, admiratives d'une manière un peu irrespectueuse, d'ordinaires mains au panier.<br>Il n'aime rien tant qu'avoir Havoc à demi nu, les jambes empêtrées dans son pantalon défait, penché sur son bureau, derrière à l'air.

La seule étape pour laquelle il prend un semblant de temps et une attention correcte, c'est pour le préparer, lubrifier et étirer ce petit trou qui le nargue ; il le fait avec dextérité, application et même amour.  
>C'est d'autant plus agréable à pénétrer ensuite, quand c'est fait au mieux. Inutile, vraiment, d'être égoïste au point de se dire que c'est une perte de temps et d'énergie, et tant pis si l'autre souffre tant que pour lui-même ça va. Bien au contraire, en fait.<br>C'est l'endroit le plus formidable au monde, se dit-il à chaque fois. Il ne connaît rien de meilleur, se répète-t-il à chaque coup de rein, que cet étroit canal de chair chaude et humide, volontairement offert. Rien de mieux que de se sentir ainsi accepté, se savoir ainsi aimé.  
>Il y prend plus de plaisir qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Et il aime savoir que Havoc en reçoit aussi en retour, il se plaît à imaginer comme c'est réciproque. Pas pour une histoire d'échange équivalent, non, juste pour lui, pour eux.<p>

Quand ils ont fini, durant les quelques instants de pause dont ils ont besoin pour se reprendre, avant de se rajuster, Roy se laisse souvent aller à déposer un baiser au creux des reins de son lieutenant, ou une légère morsure sur le rebondi d'une fesse. Havoc le laisse faire sans réaction notable et Roy se demande parfois ce qu'il ressent vraiment alors, si la sensation se perd dans l'après-orgasme ou si ça le laisse simplement indifférent. Après tout, lui-même se dit ignorer pourquoi exactement il fait ça, guidé par une impulsion, toute réflexion anesthésiée par l'orgasme juste avant. Pas d'importance, donc, estime-t-il.

Ils se rhabillent en général en silence, échangent de temps à autre un commentaire grivois ou admiratif si d'aventures la performance de l'autre a été exceptionnelle.  
>En un rien de temps, ils reprennent le cours normal de leur journée et de leur existence, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pas un mot ne sera échangé là-dessus dans l'immédiat.<br>Entre deux coups, ils échangent parfois quelques allusions ; le plus souvent, ils n'en parlent pas.  
>Vraiment, déplore Jean de temps à autre, leur relation manque terriblement de romantisme…<p> 


	17. RoyEd, dressage

**Titre : **Dressage  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Roy Mustang x Edward Elric  
><strong>Genre : <strong>power-play  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG-15 / T-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **1#13, « ceinture » pour 30 interdits  
><em>Dude<em>, si c'était à recommencer aujourd'hui je ne referai sûrement plus un truc de ce genre ! ou en tout cas pas sur ce couple.  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>~500

oOo

Quelque chose d'embêtant avec cet uniforme pourtant si classe, regrettait Roy : il n'avait pas de ceinture convenable ; soigneusement ajusté à la taille pour n'en avoir pas besoin. Et merci la jupette qui couvrait tout. D'accord, c'était très bien comme ça, visuellement. Et il y avait quand même de quoi accrocher un holster. Sauf qu'il y avait des fois où il en avait besoin… bon, non, peut-être pas réellement _besoin_, seulement envie, envie d'une ceinture dans sa définition ordinaire. Ça serait bien difficile de justifier s'il gardait dans ses tiroirs un collier de chien : s'il venait à être découvert, il pourrait toujours prétendre qu'il le destinait à la mascotte de l'équipe. (Non, pas Fury, _voyons_ – même si cette idée pouvait avoir son charme - : Black Hayate.) Seulement cette excuse ne pourrait servir qu'une fois – et en plus ça la lui ferait perdre : si ça se reproduisait, Hawkeye trouverait ça louche, à tort ou à raison, d'en découvrir un deuxième, le premier déjà donné.  
>Parce que, c'était un secret difficilement avouable, que le colonel Roy Mustang ne se contentait pas juste apprécier les chiens et leur obéissance : il <em>aimait<em> les toutous bien dressés. Et tenus en laisse.

Un chien des militaires, il était bien placé pour le savoir, devait obéir quelles que soient les circonstances, se plier aux ordres donnés par son maître. Un chien récalcitrant, ça se tenait bien serré par le collier, et ça se dressait jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.  
>C'est là que la ceinture était utile, s'il ne pouvait recourir à un véritable collier et sa laisse. Evidemment, ses trous n'étaient pas prévus pour enserrer quelque chose d'aussi fin qu'une nuque humaine, mais la ceinture se refermait toute seule en coulissant de tout son long par la boucle, sans rien pour l'arrêter. Et à mesure qu'elle se resserrait sur la gorge, la partie à l'extérieur s'allongeait en laisse, pile la bonne longueur pour le tenir si d'aventures il avait affaire à un sale cabot qui refusait de se laisser faire. Ça l'étranglait un peu, et l'obligeait à se tenir calme, à genoux ou à quatre pattes selon l'humeur du moment.<br>Parfait.  
>Il pouvait alors vérifier le dressage de son chien, ou à défaut le compléter.<br>Il connaissait justement un jeune chiot fou qui faisait toujours semblant d'être un loup, et qui au final était ravi de subir ses assauts, quoi qu'il prétende…

C'est dommage que l'uniforme ne comporte pas de ceinture, regrettait parfois Roy ; heureusement, il y avait quelque chose de bien avec le caractère trop indépendant d'un certain de ses subordonnés : qu'il arbore fièrement ses vêtements civils et qu'il lui aboie toujours après. Ça ne lui donnait que plus envie de le mater. Et ce vilain chiot mal élevé portait toujours sur lui l'instrument nécessaire…


	18. Archer Fury, pouvoir NONCON

**Titre : **Obéissance et loyauté  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist, 1st anime  
><strong>Personnages : <strong>Frank Archer x Cain Fury  
><strong>Genre : <strong>abus de pouvoir  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>R / M  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **1#24, « soumis » pour 30 interdits  
><strong>Prompt : <strong>inspiré par un drabble de Laylah il y a très, très longtemps maintenant ; je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de lui demander quoi que ce soit avant d'écrire, entre la première fois où je l'ai lu et celui où elle a tout fait disparaître de son LJ  
><strong>Continuité**Spoil éventuel : 1ère série, hum, environ épisode 40 il me semble ?  
><strong>Avertissement : <strong>non-con gratuit  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>~900

oOo

Aujourd'hui, le Colonel Frank Archer a une leçon particulière sur la loyauté à donner à un certain petit soldat éduqué de travers. Appelé dans son bureau par un ordre tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, sans faux prétexte, juste parce que, Cain Fury se tient au garde-à-vous.  
>Archer dégaine posément, arme son pistolet et pose le bout du canon sur la carotide battante, juste sous la mâchoire.<p>

« À genoux. »

Sous ses yeux, le jeune soldat se décompose. L'incompréhension passe sur son visage, puis la peur. Devant cette situation défiant toute logique, le pauvre petit a l'air complètement perdu. Il doit sans doute vouloir croire qu'il a mal compris l'ordre donné…  
>Obéissance automatique ou simple lâcheté, il s'y conforme pourtant. Ses mains tremblent et d'elles-mêmes, esquissent un geste de supplique alors qu'il plie genou. Craintif, il garde les yeux fixés sur ceux de son supérieur hiérarchique tout en s'exécutant, cherchant une approbation, une indication quelconque quant à la conduite à tenir, attendant peut-être un contrordre.<p>

Mais Archer sait ce qu'il fait ; son visage reste impassible, et jusque sa voix neutre quand il exige  
>« Mains au sol. »<br>L'autre doit rompre le contact visuel pour se courber en avant.  
>Splendide, se dit-il. Vraiment bien dressé. Frank Archer attend de chaque soldat une loyauté à toute épreuve. Pour son pays, pour ses supérieurs. Cela doit se traduire par une obéissance aveugle et entière, quels que soient les ordres. Et quels ordres, en l'occurrence…<br>Car, autant qu'il apprécie la loyauté de ses hommes, il ne peut accepter une foi placée dans des imbéciles indignes, ne faisant rien pour la mériter. Et, face à quelqu'un plaçant une telle confiance dans un de ces êtres, et aucune en lui-même, il _fallait_qu'il intervienne. Après tout, la loyauté peut se manipuler et l'obéissance se prouver de bien des façons.

Pas un seul instant la gueule du pistolet n'a quitté sa place, accompagnant le mouvement vers le bas. Le cœur affolé du garçon pousse le sang dans ses veines fort et à un rythme effréné, et les battements retentissent et se transmettent le long du canon, léger tremblement qui se propage jusque dans la main d'Archer. Laquelle reste ferme, malgré l'angle imposé pour le tenir en joue dans une telle position.  
>Défaire sa braguette de son autre main n'est pas évident de prime abord, mais de ses gestes délibérément lents et mesurés, il tire toute la précision voulue. Quand il dégage son sexe, il est déjà à demi turgide.<p>

Il entend le soldat à ses pieds hoqueter de surprise et déglutir nerveusement. Il en profite. Un léger mouvement du bout du pistolet le force à relever un peu la tête. La lèvre inférieure tremble un peu quand il admet ce qu'on attend de lui.  
>Il l'oblige à le prendre de lui-même dans sa bouche, le laissant faire sans forcer. Ça impose de quitter la position prostrée pour se redresser sur les genoux, petite désobéissance nécessaire pour la suite des ordres. Il se contente d'une légère pression de son arme : cela suffit amplement. L'autre s'étrangle à demi. Mais il a de bons réflexes, il arrive à respirer par le nez avant de s'étouffer. Ç'eut été particulièrement déplaisant à subir. Il sent le souffle précipité lui chatouiller le bas-ventre. Et les dents qui font ce qu'elles peuvent pour ne pas mordre, mais sont quand même là. Il a déjà connu plus agréable, mais il s'en contentera.<br>Il ne le touche pas. Une main dans le dos, l'autre le tenant toujours soigneusement en joue, il impose son rythme, sans se soucier de l'autre, qui doit improviser et s'adapter.

Quand il sent qu'il va jouir, il laisse glisser son doigt de la gâchette. Il ferait beau voir que dans un mouvement involontaire, il presse la détente. Dans d'autres circonstances, un détonation pour saluer son orgasme et une salve de sang pour accompagner son éjaculation lui plairait. Mais pas cette fois.  
>Il s'agit de mater ce petit chienchien, de lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle <em>au sens figuré<em>, pas de le supprimer. Il peut encore servir.

Quand il le force, l'autre s'étrangle de nouveau. Il s'enfonce très loin dans sa gorge, jouit à longs traits. Une fois satisfait, il le relâche en faisant mine de ne plus s'en soucier le moins du monde.  
>Il le laisse même enfreindre l'ordre d'immobilité pour se plier en deux et plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Le soldat tousse, réprime un haut-le-cœur, serre les paupière sur ses larmes. Archer l'admirerait presque de se forcer à tout avaler sans recracher, et sans vomir sur les bottes d'un supérieur, même si celui-ci vient de se faire tortionnaire pour lui. Agréable surprise, il n'y aurait pas cru ; un bon point pour lui.<p>

Il attend patiemment que l'autre reprenne contenance, le contemplant d'un œil froid et vaguement dégoûté. Quand enfin, sa petite victime laisse entendre un dernier bruit de déglutition et reprend une position agenouillée guindée, les yeux rivés au sol, il l'envoie promener avec désinvolture.  
>« Vous pouvez disposer. »<br>Et c'est presque avec amusement qu'il le voit se remettre maladroitement debout, saluer et tourner les talons, visiblement brûlant de honte.


	19. RoyHughes, en photo

**Titre : **Papier glacé  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Roy Mustang/Maes Hughes one-sided  
><strong>Genre : <strong>_lime_ angsteux  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>R / M  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **1#25, « photo » pour 30 interdits  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>+500

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : tome 4/épisode 25 (1ère série)/épisode 10 (Brotherhood)

oOo

Sur le bureau de Roy, bien en vue, il y avait une photo soigneusement encadrée : lui et Maes dans leur premier uniforme, fraîchement engagés ; Maes exubérant, lui terriblement sérieux. Dans un de ses tiroirs, bien cachée, il y avait la même en plus usé.  
>Sur celle-là, sa propre image était toute froissée, comme si une main l'avait saisie sans précaution et serrée trop fort.<p>

Ça n'étonnerait personne de savoir qu'il garde ce double : Maes Hughes semait ses photos partout, il aurait très bien pu lui en donner deux sans y prendre garde. Roy sourit amèrement à cette pensée : ça n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Cette photo-ci, c'était en fait l'exemplaire de Maes lui-même, qu'il avait récupéré dans ses affaires qu'il a triées avant de les restituer à Gracia. Quand d'aventure sa conscience le taraudait à propos de ce menu larcin, il se répétait que cette photo leur appartenait à tous les deux et que Gracia n'avait rien à faire avec. C'était important pour lui, de savoir que la photo qu'il tenait appartenait à Maes.

Il avait récupéré aussi d'autres tirages, des photos de lui datant d'il y a quelques années, datant de quand ils étaient si jeunes, avant l'examen d'État, avant la guerre d'Ishval, quand il partageaient encore un dortoir et qu'ils étaient comme des frères. Quand ils se saoulaient ensemble, parlaient des mêmes filles… une fois, Maes avait sorti son appareil-photo et l'avait fait poser, soi-disant pour le calendrier des filles. Aujourd'hui encore ses joues brûlaient à ce souvenir, et quelque chose remuait au fond de son ventre.

Ces photos-là, il les cachait chez lui. Personne ne pouvait deviner qui les avait prises, évidemment, ni dans quelles circonstances, mais le fait même de dévoiler toute son anatomie à n'importe quels yeux indiscrets était hors de question.  
>Il se demandait, parfois, si Maes avait fait quoi que ce soit de ces fameuses photos, comme lui se servait de la leur maintenant.<br>Il ne le saurait jamais ; les photos étaient impeccables. Le papier glacé se nettoie très facilement, les taches qui peuvent le maculer s'essuient sans problème avec un chiffon humide, et disparaissent comme par magie. Même s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose, il n'en retrouverait jamais la trace.

Pourtant, sa photo à lui avait fini par se fatiguer et s'abîmer à l'usage. La faute à une main moite – parce qu'il n'oserait jamais la toucher avec ses gants : trop dangereux ! (Non, il n'imaginait pas non plus Maes enfiler ses gants pour penser à lui ; c'était une idée excitante, mais ça ne lui ressemblerait pas du tout.) Et peut-être aussi qu'à force de nettoyer ces taches gluantes, le papier gondolait un peu de l'humidité qui s'y infiltrait ?  
>Leurs deux visages resteront éternellement jeunes et beaux, mais le support vieillissait…<p>

Malgré tout, il ne voudrait pas d'un nouveau tirage flambant neuf. Celui-ci, se rappelait-il, était celui de Maes. Même si cela faisait longtemps maintenant que Roy était seul à toucher cette vieille photo, il aimait encore penser que les mains de son ami l'avaient tenue et qu'elle en portait encore l'empreinte.


	20. MariaScieszka, douceur

**Titre : **Voyages intérieurs  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
><strong>Couple : <strong>Maria Ross x Scieszka  
><strong>Genre : <strong>carte du tendre  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>R / M  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **1#28, "doux" pour 30 interdits  
><strong>+ Prompt :<strong> "îles" pour shojo addict (été '06 - oui, c'est si vieux que ça)  
><strong>Continuité : <strong>post-1ère série, non spoilant en soi  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>~300

oOo

L'une rêve de voyages, sans pouvoir s'en aller, sans vraiment vouloir partir. L'autre lui raconte ceux qu'elle fait dans sa tête quand elle lit.  
>Un jour, Scieszka offre à Maria de commencer le plus beau des voyages, celui qui raconte comment elle part à la découverte du corps de son aimée. Toutes deux lovées entre les draps, elle réinvente chaque mystère de ses courbes.<p>

« Pourquoi donc voyager ? Regarde, tu as le plus bel océan du monde dessiné sur le corps. »

Tendrement, elle lui dévoile chaque détail de la carte qu'elle lit sur elle. Elle commence par le point le plus intime, qu'elle souligne délicatement, juste pour lui montrer, sans insister.

« Le triangle des Bermudes. Une fois passé devant, personne ne peut plus s'en échapper. Ça, tu peux me faire confiance. »

La main logée dans le nid de chaleur humide entre les cuisses remonte lentement. Un doigt effleure le creux du nombril.

« Un tourbillon où les bateaux s'échouent, parce que les sirènes les y appellent. »

Les doigts, légers comme des papillons, courent sur la peau, y faisant naître frissons et vagues de plaisir.  
>Les paumes recouvrent l'arrondi des seins, retrouvant leur volume étalé sur la poitrine abandonnée. Comme les mains des sirènes en question cacheraient leur féminité aux regards défendus. Mais elle-même ne les voile que pour mieux les découvrir.<p>

À petits cercles, les pouces éveillent les tétons, pointe fière couronnant la douceur des seins ronds.

« Deux îles merveilleuses, conclut-elle, deux îles au trésor, des îles désertes pour s'y cacher, si nous décidions d'aller nous y échouer. »

Et quand ses lèvres sont à cours de mots, elles poursuivent leur discours directement contre la peau, léchant consciencieusement la chair délicate de cette poitrine aimée.

Maria se laisse faire et répond aux invites, transportée ailleurs sous les caresses de sa Scieszka qui se fait ainsi poétesse pour rendre hommage à sa beauté.


	21. Havoc x Becky, foot fetish

ben voilà, j'en ai fini avec les thèmes de 30 interdits (et ça compte ceux que j'avais déjà mis dans d'autres recueils, et quelques uns que je ne peux pas mettre ici parce qu'ils sont vraiment franchement NC-17 / MA donc, oui, _interdits_); passons à autre chose !

**Titre : **c'est le pied !  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Jean Havoc x Rebecca Catalina  
><strong>Genre : <strong>fetish  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>R / M  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : "**Fullmetal Alchemist (manga) – qui vous voulez/Havoc – foot fetish"  
>sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français<br>**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : post-série  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>600

oOo

Rebecca a toujours été exubérante. Et retrouver un vieux pote qu'on croyait perdu, dans la grande joie de la vie sauvegardée et de la paix rétablie, du triomphe de la justice et tout le tralala, ça l'encourage à laisser libre cours à sa joie sans retenue aucune.

« Hey mec, contente de te revoir. En un seul morceau. Et sur tes deux pieds.  
>- Pas autant que moi ! »<p>

Elle n'a jamais regardé un homme marcher devant elle avec autant de plaisir jusqu'à ce jour. Alors quand ils s'arrêtent et se posent, elle veut encore en profiter. Elle ne se rappelle pas s'être autant amusée à se faire du pied avec un mec sous une table de bistro avant !

Et même quand ils se retrouvent chez elle ensuite pour le dernier verre, c'est toujours à ses jambes, et à ses pieds, qu'elle pense plus qu'à, qui sait, le creux de son cou ou son torse ou ses mains…

« Est-ce qu'ils sont devenus plus sensibles maintenant ?  
>- Ch'sais pas. Mais ils ont l'air. Tu veux tester ?<br>- Chiche ! »

Elle se prend au jeu. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé aimer autant les pieds d'un homme, mais c'est avec une joie curieuse qu'elle part à la découverte de ceux-ci. Et en retour, Havoc s'intéresse de bien près aux siens :

« Après tout… quand je me suis retrouvé en fauteuil à regarder les jambes des autres, j'ai regretté les miens. Et c'est rien de dire que j'avais le moral dans les chaussettes.  
>- À propos de chaussettes d'ailleurs, tu te rappelles, la fois où tu…<br>- Ah non ! ne ramenons pas ça sur le tapis. »

Mais eux-mêmes s'y retrouvent, sur le tapis, assis par terre face à face, et sans chaussettes justement. La jambe ne se finit pas avec la ligne du mollet ; en dessous, il reste encore beaucoup à découvrir. La finesse d'une cheville de femme, la force des articulations d'un homme, la courbe d'une voûte…  
>Même sans être chatouilleux, ils se révèlent délicieusement sensibles et l'exotisme apporté par cette découverte fascine Rebecca.<p>

Au point qu'Havoc après s'en être amusé, s'étonne qu'elle y passe tant de temps :  
>« T'sais que j'en ai un troisième qui est encore plus content d'avoir retrouvé ses sensations ?<br>- Ah ? super. Mais tu vois, j'ai envie de dire bonjour à ces deux-là d'abord. »

Vraiment, ils l'impressionnent. De la saillie des os de la cheville à la longueur des orteils, en passant par l'émouvante découverte d'un léger duvet blond sur les phalanges. Et ils lui paraissent si grands, vus de près, et entre ses mains !

« Et tu sais ce qu'on dit des hommes qui ont de grands pieds… »

La cheville de Rebecca échappe aux mains d'Havoc. C'est de son délicat peton qu'elle tâte ce qu'il a à offrir et qu'il prétend si bien. Résolument, elle dirige le pied d'Havoc qu'elle tenait toujours vers son propre entrejambe.  
>L'affaire est entendue.<br>Bien sûr, il leur faut s'aider des mains pour déboutonner une braguette ; leurs pieds sont loin de posséder la dextérité requise. Mais pour la suite, ils suffiront bien.  
>L'arrondi des voûtes plantaires de Rebecca et la mobilité qu'elle découvre à ses orteils épousent la virilité ravivée de Havoc. En retour, elle profite de la fermeté et de la rugosité d'une corne plantaire que les mois d'immobilisation ont radoucie juste ce qu'il fallait et à laquelle elle se frotte avec délices.<p>

Sans autre contact que leurs pieds stratégiquement placés, se regardant droit dans les yeux, ils s'offrent un plaisir nouveau.


	22. Olivier x Havoc, accessoires

on va dire que ceci est un peu trop explicite pour être mis avec le reste du thème "accessoire" dans le recueil spécial Havoc "autres mondes" ( /s/8571966/ ) ?

**Titre : **Une autre proposition  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Olivier Armstrong x Jean Havoc  
><strong>Genre : <strong>_lime_, bondage  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>R / M  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **« avec des accessoires » pour 7 couples  
><strong>Note : <strong>comme il n'y a pas grand' chose de décrit je ne pense pas que ça monte jusqu'au NC-17 / MA, mais d'un autre côté, vu que c'est quand même du PWP et avec kink, je ne suis pas si sûre... un avis sur la question ?  
><strong>Avertissement : <strong>et pour moi Havoc est consentant, mais ça _peut_ passer pour de l'abus de pouvoir ?  
><strong>Continuité : <strong>TWT  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>1300+

oOo

Le Général de Division Armstrong n'a pas l'habitude de prendre des gants pour ses demandes. Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'expose directement, pour être certaine d'être bien comprise. Et en retour, elle n'aime pas les finasseries non plus : elle préfère les réponses claires et nettes.  
>Celle de Riza Hawkeye était définitive : elle ne quitterait pas (les ordres de) Roy Mustang. Bon.<br>Jean Havoc a hésité un peu sur comment tourner ça, mais a finalement répondu, en toute honnêteté, qu'il était très flatté de la proposition, mais qu'il serait plus efficace en restant à l'Est qu'en se retrouvant coincé au Nord. Que le froid diminuait ses performances, malheureusement, et qu'il s'adaptait mieux à la chaleur, par exemple.

« He bien tant pis. »

Havoc n'a pas l'habitude de repousser les femmes ni refuser une proposition d'un supérieur, en fait c'est rare que les propositions viennent spontanément dans ce sens et il s'attend un peu à ce que le Général Armstrong lui jette un regard déçu et méprisant.  
>Sauf que non. Olivier Armstrong n'est pas du genre à montrer sa déconvenue au tout-venant. Le mépris en revanche, façon, « ils sont trop verts, dit-il, et bons pour les goujats » ? non plus, ça serait admettre qu'elle a commis une erreur de jugement. Elle le détaille pensivement, comme si elle le rencontrait à nouveau. Quelque part, c'est vrai, en lui donnant une réponse à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, il a dû changer la donne et elle doit réviser son opinion de lui.<br>Et il a l'impression d'être un animal sous l'œil d'un boucher, prêt à être débité en morceaux de viande. Avec raison d'ailleurs.

C'est d'un ton toujours technique, sans émotion, qu'elle le relance :  
>« Une autre proposition, dans ce cas. Puisque ça n'enfreindra pas les règles de fraternisation supérieursubordonné : on baise ? »

Le cerveau de Havoc déraille. Des pensées à demi formulées et incohérentes se bousculent dans sa petite tête. Il y a tellement de bêtises qu'il pourrait laisser échapper et qui ruineraient ce moment... heureusement il n'en est même plus capable. La dame en face a prononcé des mots magiques, la réponses doit être automatique :

« À vos ordres. »

Ça dit, il peut refonctionner. Car après tout, elle est belle. Malgré sa froideur et sa dureté. Et elle est parfaitement sérieuse : non, elle n'est pas en train de se moquer de lui.

« Ça sera même un honneur, » parvient-il même à ajouter.

Le sérieux dont il fait preuve lui-même arrache un sourire amusé au Général.

« Alors suis-moi. »

Et elle le mène à ses quartiers temporaires. Le poste de commandement qu'on lui a attribué pendant les manœuvres jointes Nord/Est. Un éclair de panique traverse Havoc à l'idée que ça n'est pas entièrement privé et qu'il y a un risque, espérons minime, mais tout de même, que quelqu'un les entende ou franchisse la porte au mauvais moment. Il y a des endroits qu'on ne peut pas verrouiller.

Comme si elle suivait sa pensée, Olivier précise :  
>« Bien sûr, tu te tiendras à carreau. »<br>Et il devra n'en parler à personne ensuite. Compris.

Elle ne lui propose évidemment pas l'amour. Pas une relation suivie. Une seule fois. Sans détour.  
>Et pourquoi lui ?<br>Il n'a pas à réfléchir longtemps. Elle l'a déjà examiné sous toutes les coutures avant pour évaluer ses autres qualités. Il sait quand même qu'il est pas trop moche et bien bâti et obéit aux ordres et n'a pas l'habitude de poser de questions inutiles. Et il faut bien que le corps exulte de temps en temps. Il se promet qu'il fera tout pour ne pas la décevoir là-dessus.

Olivier garde le commandement : elle le précède dans la pièce et lui donne une dernière chance de se désister : en exhibant une paire de menottes.  
>Ça le surprend bien un peu, mais pas question de partir en courant. Il va lui montrer qu'il a des tripes ! Et puis, ben, ça le rend curieux, aussi, de ce qu'elle compte en faire. La réponse ne tardera pas.<p>

Les conditions acceptées et la porte refermée sur eux, elle lui ordonne de se déshabiller. Il s'exécute. Elle le regarde faire avec approbation.

« Si tu veux arrêter en cours de route, prévient-elle encore, appelle Mustang au secours. »

Il reconnaît que ça douchera ses ardeurs. Mais pas question qu'il s'abaisse à ça, se jure-t-il.

« Bien compris. »

Du pouce, elle lui désigne simplement son bureau. Il s'y assied donc et elle referme les menottes sur ses poignets. Clic. L'acier est dur et froid, mais son regard s'est réchauffé. S'il frissonne, ça sera d'excitation.

À son tour, elle se déshabille et il la regarde faire, hypnotisé. La réponse physique ne tarde pas. D'ailleurs ça a l'air de la satisfaire parce qu'elle reste un bon moment à le contempler, bras croisés sous son imposante poitrine. Nus tous les deux, lui posé sur le bureau, elle fermement plantée devant...  
>Quand elle rejette sa longue chevelure blonde en arrière et commence à caresser son propre corps, Havoc se sent devenir terirblement stupide, et, c'est un comble, il doit même détourner le regard pour ne pas exploser.<p>

Mais elle récupère vite toute son attention. Elle le pousse un peu, lui enjoignant de se reculer plus loin. Même sans l'aide de ses bras, il reste libre de positionner son corps : il est assez musclé et assez souple à la fois pour le faire. Pas de problème.  
>Il doit juste se rappeler qu'il ne pourra pas <em>la<em>toucher. Et il réalise qu'il ne peut pas garder ses mains inertes ainsi entre leurs deux corps. Il lève les bras et garde les mains croisées derrière sa tête. Olivier apprécie et se hisse à son tour sur le bureau.

La restriction imposée fait prendre à Havoc plus amplement conscience de son corps, des mouvements qui auraient pu être possibles autrement et de ce qu'il lui reste effectivement. Il se sent à sa merci.  
>Il sait quand même qu'il pourrait, s'il le voulait, la renverser et se libérer. Mais justement ne veut pas. C'est volontairement qu'il se soumet à elle. Et pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas... À ce moment, il est prêt à à peu près n'importe quoi.<p>

C'est elle qui est en charge, pour tout. Elle le monte et il bascule les hanches pour faciliter le mouvement. Les abdominaux qu'il exhibe, ça n'est pas juste pour l'épate. Ce sont de vrais bons muscles et il sait quoi en faire ! Elle impose son rythme et il peut juste l'accompagner. Il trouve un point d'ancrage où planter les talons. Ainsi et en mettant à bon usage son sens de l'équilibre il pourra donner des coups de rein sous elle. C'est elle qui mène, c'est entendu, mais il ne va quand même la laisser _tout_ faire non plus !

Quand tout est fini, Olivier se rajuste en lui tournant le dos. De toute façon, Havoc, encore perdu dans sa dérive d'après et essayant de récupérer, ne la regarde plus.  
>C'est presque avec tendresse qu'elle l'en tire. Elle aurait pu aboyer un ordre, le siffler ou claquer des doigts sous son nez pour rappeler son attention ; non, elle se contente de tapoter son avant-bras. Il réagit vite, se déplie, se remet sur pied et lui tend ses poignets. La clé tourne et les menottes cliquent. Retrouvant ses mains, sa liberté de mouvement, il se sent tout à coup très nu.<p>

C'est vraiment dommage de vous libérer... note Olivier, d'un ton étrangement satisfait.

Havoc se rhabille aussi vite qu'il peut, n'osant répondre tout de suite. Quand il est de nouveau décent – encore qu'il craint que son visage le trahisse – il la salue aussi solennement qu'il peut et promet,

Si nos chemins se croisent à nouveau ce sera toujours un plaisir que de servir sous vos ordres... ponctuels.

Et quand elle lui montre la porte mais avec un sourire entendu, il sait que tous ses efforts pour retenir son propre sourire carrément comblé seront vains. Tant pis !


End file.
